Triple Steps
by Far-seer 2100
Summary: When you say you can do better, make sure you can deliver, because you never know who might be listening. One Piece\The Gamer story. I own nothing in these stories. 7/12/14 I have a Beta now, we will be going over the old chapters. My Beta is xkittx831.
1. Making the Bet

Triple Steps

**AN: I have been reading Fan-fiction for years, and I have read the great ones, and I have also read not so great ones. Saying that if some would like to beta this story please shoot me a PM. I also don't own anything, so please don't sue. Now on with the story. Edited by xkittx831**

Prologue: Making the Bet

When one is in a fight, the amateur doesn't think of position. A master on the other hand knows his position down to the step. That wasn't me, right then I was just a 26 year old newbie, that washed up on shore, and in front of me stood a Dugong in a martial arts pose that just screamed, "come get some!"

I should explain how I would up in front of a creature from another world. I was sitting in my room, reading The Gamer. As I was reading I suddenly had a brilliant thought, I said; "Ha, if I had the ability, I would use them better than him."

That was when I heard a voice say, "Oh really, prove it."

The next thing I know there is a flash of light, and I am standing on the deck of a ship. The Voice started to speak again, "Welcome to the world of One Piece. Your have 2 years until to Monkey D Luffy sets out from his home island. Your challenge is this, you have 1 year to train, after that you have 1 year to make a name for your self."

"If you want to join Luffy on his voyage, that is up to you. There are a few events you must be present for. These events will take the form of urgent quests, and will have a timer and a compass point for you to follow. Failure to be at said point will be game over. If you win this challenge you will receive a prize far beyond any thing in your world."

" You said if you had The Gamer ability you would use them better, very well, you will receive the ability. You know how the system works, the character customization screen will pop up as soon as this conversation is over."

I was pretty numb at this point, I think The Gamer's Mind was working overtime to keep me from making panicking. That is the only explanation I could come up, because I know I should be freaking out. as The Voice had stated, whom if The Gamer Lore is correct was Gaia herself, a screen was hovering in the air in front of me. Also I was in the world of One Piece? The world were OP means ordinary person, not Over Powered. I think Gaia is trying to make her displeasure known.

Looking at the screen labeled, Character Optimization, floating in front of me. My current self is not made for this new world. So in other words the world doesn't need a gouty 30-year-old with a bum knee, good to know. Reading on it explained that I would be regress in age to 26, as I was closest to the age of Nico Robin after the time skip, the system would use her character as a reference. After I finished reading the information, the system gave me a prompt;

**Please Enter Name:**


	2. Setting the Pace

Chapter 1: Setting the Pace

_**AN: Thank you for reading, edited by xkittx831.**_

**Please Enter Name:**

For some reason seeing that irritated me, I mean what's wrong with my name, I like my name, stupid system. Then I remembered where I was, and in a place where Zoro was an acceptable name, mine would kind of stand out. So a name, names have power here, with the whole Will of D thing going on, I know I have to be careful. I look back to the prompt and said,

_**Nico Micheal**_

Ya, not the most subtle of names, but it should give me an in latter on, after all I am supposed to make a name for myself and that name should get some attention, especially from the Marines, when I go public in a year. For those new to One Piece, the name Nico is synonymous for forbidden knowledge, that the World Government doesn't want to get out. When the big wigs hear about me, and hopefully the will add on and one and get a hundred. I will have to be able to defend myself though so lets get to work.

After my name the system prompt gave me a my starting stats;

**Strength 5**

**Dexterity 5**

**Vitality 5**

**Intelligence 5**

**Wisdom 5**

**Luck 5**

**Points left: 15**

I have some thinking to do, what type of character do I want be, with the gauntlet I just thrown down to the World; I was going to have to be smart, tough, and lucky to make it through. I choose my stats.

**Strength 7**

**Dexterity 7**

**Vitality 8**

**Intelligence 8**

**Wisdom 7**

**Luck 8**

**Points left: 0**

That done the system went to the character page automatically for me.

**Nico Micheal**

**Level 1 EXP to next Level 0%**

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 100**

**MP:50**

**Strength 7**

**Dexterity 7**

**Vitality 8**

**Intelligence 8**

**Wisdom 7**

**Luck 8**

**Points left: 0**

I look over my stats, I nod OK this looks like a good start for a balanced Character. Closing that menu with the X prompt I say, **"Skills"**, a new menu appears before me.

The skill menu has a grid look to it with each skill represented by a picture with the skills name underneath. I only had two skill right now, **Gamer's Mind,** and **Gamer's Body**. **The Gamer's Min**d allows the user time to asses the world and every new situation that pops up without panicking. The skill also speeds our perception of time, this way I am are not overwhelmed with information, and have a chance to respond. **The Gamer's Body** is just like it says on the tin. We heal when we sleep or eat, and our manna refills over time. I close this menu and take my first look around.

As I said earlier I am on the deck of a ship, and as I looked around there was a man dressed in a One Piece Marine uniform a little distance away with a question mark floating over his head. Now those new to RPG's should note that, floating marks over someones head is the sign of a quest giver.

I nod to myself, here is the start point, as I walked over I try to get a new skill that, in The Gamer really came in handy. I looked at the sailor, trying to observe everything about him that I could, without looking like a creep, that is. I tried to see the way he held himself, if he was confident or worried about something. I tried to see what weapons he favored, and what his dominant side was. Sure enough after some time a new screen popped up;

_**New Skill Gained: Observe Lvl 1**_

_Through continuous observation you can now see information about something. More information will be available as you level up this skill._

Sweet, just what I want, I close out the window with a subtle motion as I continued walking towards the Marine. Just before I got to him I said quietly,**"Observe"**, activating the skill. A new window popped up showing me that this Marine was fresh out of basic, and level 5. I took that information in, took a breath, then started my journey.

Looking back, if I knew what was about to happen to me, I am pretty sure I would have told Gaia which bridge she could jump off of, damn the consequences, but apparently I am an idiot. After I closed the **"Observe"** window I asked the Marine, "something happening?"

The Marine turned to looked at me, and said, "we are near Alabasta and are thinking to pull into port, the navigator is feeling iffy about the weather."

I accept the information, and thought, OK, that gives me a location. For those that don't know Alabasta is a very important hub in the main story line for the Straw Hat Pirates, and unless I miss my guess, very important for me as well. After saying that the Marine walked away, as he did a new window popped up;

_**New quest: Meeting the Trainer**_

_**Rewards**_

_**XP:1000**_

_Upon arrival at Alabasta, Papers will be checked and as you don't have any, questions will be raised, questions you probably don't want to answer with Marines so close. Your quest is to jump ship at the right place, at the precise time, to meet something or someone that will help you learn how to survive on the Grand Line._

I stare dumbfounded at the quest window, jump ship, as in jump off a perfectly good ship into some of the most dangerous waters in the known world. I get the feeling Gaia may be a little grumpy with me. I get over my incredulity quickly thanks to,The Gamer's Mind, and I look around for any clues that might help pick a place to do something most people would consider quite stupid.

I use my **"Observe"** skill again, thinking it might help, and sure enough, over a rail near mid ship was an arrow pointing down with a timer underneath it. The timer said that I had 2 min to reach that spot, so I made my way quietly towards that spot, if I ran it would attract too much attention. I made it with 30 secs to spare, but I felt like that was 28 secs too many, damn.

As the clock fell to 1 sec, I jumped, and it was soon clear that I jumped at just the right time, because as I was falling I heard a voices saying that some one suspicious was spotted on deck, and a all hands alert was issued for him. I guess no one thought to look over the side, I mean who would jump into the Grand Line after all. Hearing this, I quickly make for a small island I see. It didn't look to far away so I started moving. After a bit a screen popped into view;

_**New Skill Gained: Swimming Lvl 1**_

_Your motion in the ocean has earned you the ability to swim. As you level this skill you will be able to go farther and faster than anything without a set of fins._

Looking at that I get an idea, and I took a deep breath, then I dove beneath the waves. As I thought might happen, a breath timer with 10 secs appeared before me letting me know when I need to come up for air. For the next 2 min or so I followed a pattern, swim for a bit on the surface then dive and swim below the waves. Eventually 2 message windows appeared before me;

_**New Skill Gained: Breath Control "Passive"Lvl 1**_

_Through holding and releasing your breath at certain intervals you learn how to regulate your breathing. As you level this skill you will be able to hold your breath longer, and at higher levels be able to pick what you breath in._

_**Swimming Lvl Up: Lvl 2**_

_You have leveled up this skill, you can now swim a quarter-mile without stopping, and your rate of movement in the water has increased as well._

After reading this I immediately felt the change, I was starting to get tired, now I felt like stopping was for sissies. The breath control technique will be useful, especially against poison users. As I continued towards the island, the ship moved on. A bit later I eventually reach the shore unhindered , I guess with a Marine ship so close the Sea Stone on the hull made any beasties that might be in the area calm.

More good news for me I leveled up my skill twice more during the swim, even **"Observe"**, which I used every so often to see if anything was sneaking up on me. So **"Breath"** and **"Observe"**were now Lvl 3 which meant I could hold my breath for 30 secs, and I could see more of a targets information. **"Swimming"** was now level 4, which meant I could swim for half a mile without rest.

When I pulled my self up from the sand I took in a strange sight. An animal that looked like a cross between a seal and a turtle was calmly sitting on a rock. The animal had a wrinkled face, suggesting age, and there were the two younger looking ones doing punches in front of him. Now seeing Dugongs on-screen is one thing, seeing them in person just brought the surrealism of situation back too me.

One of the younger Dugongs noticed my arrival and immediately went in front of the other two and went in to a stance, his whole posture screaming, "come get some". What really got my attention though was the window popping up:

_**Quest complete: Trainer found**_

_**XP:1000**_

_**Lvl UP**_

I just stare, man I must really pissed Gaia off.

I am in a good news bad news situation, the good news is I leveled up, the Bad, my trainer for the next year is... an animal. Going by the normal anime conventions I am guessing that the old one was going to train me in something, right, Level up first.

_**Nico Micheal**_

_**Level 2 EXP to next Level 10%**_

_**Title: N/A**_

_**HP: 120**_

_**MP:60**_

_**Strength 8**_

_**Dexterity 8**_

_**Vitality 9**_

_**Intelligence 9**_

_**Wisdom 8**_

_**Luck 9**_

_**Points left: 10**_

I immediately put points into 2 points into INT, I had a felling I was going to need some smarts soon. I also put 2 points in STG, and VIT, just looking at my; possible? Training partners, I was thinking I am going to need to be stronger and more resilient. I put 2 into luck as well, I am going to need all the luck I can get to make it to the end of the year.

_**Nico Micheal**_

_**Level 2 EXP to next Level 10%**_

_**Title: N/A**_

_**HP: 120**_

_**MP:60**_

_**Strength 10**_

_**Dexterity 9**_

_**Vitality 11**_

_**Intelligence 11**_

_**Wisdom 9**_

_**Luck 11**_

_**Points left: 0**_

With **G\MIND**(_this is Gamers Mind from now on_) active I had time to read the situation in front of me. I was going to get a beat down if I didn't show I wasn't a challenger or a threat. The only way I could think of to defuse the situation; was to first bow fist in palm to the Old Dugong, then to repeat the gesture towards the two younger ones.

Now If they were human this may have worked, but these were animals, and I was an unknown person; the reaction, a sharp cry, a flying fin, a loud Voice calling "KO", That Bitch.

When I woke up a screen was floating in front of me;

_**You were Knocked Out in a Training Area :**_

_As you were knocked out in a safe area you receive no penalties._

I grumbled under my breath as I dismissed the message. At least the system allows training areas. When I look around the only thing near me was the Old Dugong, he was just sitting on his rock looking out at the sea, not a care in world. As he was the one who more than likely trained the one who knocked me on my ass, he probably wouldn't need to worry about me?

I sat looking at The Old One, I knew I needed a method of communication, and since Tony Tony Chopper was Islands away, that meant it was up to me to find a way. I wanted to see what his stats are; so **"Observe"**, the results

_**Grand Dudong**_

_**LVl ?**_

_**HP?**_

_**MP?**_

_**Thinking, Nice day, and, weird human.**_

Oi oi, that's just, OK communication first; I start to think about The Gamer, and how the main character makes new skills with manna. Just think about what you want the manna to do, and hope you have the INT to pull it off. So I concentrate on my manna, and on the Old One, and my need to communicate. As I concentrated a blue aura appeared around me, then it stretched towards him and settled around his head. A few moments later, the window appeared;

**New Skill Gained: Emphatic Link Lvl 1**

_With your power, you can send emotions and ideas to different beings. As you level this skill you will be able to link to more creatures. Current limit 1\1._

As I feel the link take hold I try my introduction again, hoping I don't get knocked out this time. My prospective Master turned to me eyes narrowed, suspicion flaring through the link. I immediately send calm back, I also send him the reason I was here. I went through my whole trip so far, finishing with the impression that I was on a quest from the Earth herself.

As I send this, his eyes returned to normal, and an image of me throwing a punch from a stance was sent to me. I assume a stance; right leg forward, left leg at an angle with knees slightly bent. With a fast motion I steeped forward and through a straight punch.

The images, and feeling conveyed after this demonstration, could be best summed up by Anthony Hopkins in The Mask of Zorro, "This is going to take a lot of work."


	3. Goku Had it Easy

Chapter 2: Goku Had it Easy

**AN: Still looking for a Beta to help, please. For now on, I will put Micheal's stats and level at the bottom of each chapter. Please review I want to know what y'all think, and if you have any ideas you want to share.**

2 hours later I sure that my Teacher was seeing how many ways he can make my life suck. The whole time I was working on 2 things, my breath, and how I moved. My teacher sent me his reasons, he sent that life is breathe, how we breath reflects our state of mind, short fast breaths are for quick moments and actions. Slow deep breaths were for meditation, and slow actions. I leveled up my "**Breath**" 3 more times thanks to this training, it also changed. Now it was "**Martial Breath**"

**Martial Breath: Lvl 6 "Passive\Active"**

_With a teacher, your breath control is now geared towards the Martial Arts. The original effects stay, you gain an Active skill that you can turn on during combat. The Skill takes 1 MP per 10 secs, and you gain +2 to STG, And DEX._

That was the cool part, the part that sucked was; my Master had gotten a stick that had the words, "tough love" etched in it from some where. Then he made walk in circles, and if I steeped out of rhythm he would hit me up side the head. This skill was the fruits of my pain;

**New Skill Gained: Physical Endurance "Passive\Active"Lvl 1**

_Through pain you have endured, your suffering has gained you skill. You now take 10% less damage from attacks when in the passive state. Upon activation you will recive 15% less damage for 10 MP for 20 secs._

It was 6 in the evening when he called for a halt. The images that he sent me were of a new-born Dugong, and me, he continued that the new-born would kick my butt. After those images he started to laugh at me, bastard teacher. He told me to follow him back to his rock with the impression that he wanted to give me something. When we got there he handed me a large bundle wrapped in a sheet of canvas. When I opened it, there was a man-sized turtle shell.

I have seen martial arts anime, and I know a training device when I see one. I confess I felt horror when I realized what was going to happen. I shook my head and said, "this is going to suck, Inventory".

Since coming to this world I haven't had a good look at my self. I had other things on my mind at the time. What I saw definitely surprised me. The inventory screen had a grid for items at the right, but on the left, was an avatar with all the equipment slots empty, except for a t-shirt, basketball shorts, and sandals. It was the picture that made me stare. I didn't look any thing like my old self. My hair was still short , but it was black with silver highlights. My eyes were dark with a ring of blue around the pupil. My face though, surprised me. I didn't look like a male Nico Robin, but you could tell we are related. No wonder the Marines flipped out earlier. When the system said they were using Robin a reference they weren't kidding, though my name choice probably didn't help me much either.

A stick across the back of the head brought me back to the present, my teach was an impatient critter, it seamed. He pointed at the shell then at my back, I put the shell against my inventory grid, and it flowed into the screen like water. I also put the canvas cloth in my inventory, I had a feeling like I might need it soon.

My hunch was correct, as soon as I had both items in my inventory a quest screen appeared.

**New Quest: Training Shell**

_**Training shell:**_

_This item will slow you down. When you are able to move and fight naturally in this shell you will gain a stat boost of +5 to STG, DEX, and VIT._

_Using the material provided, make a shell worthy of the title: Turtle Apprentice._

_**Rewards**_

_XP:500_

_Title: Turtle Apprentice_

When I finished reading, I think I felt my eye twitch. I turned my head towards the sky, knowing she was watching, and probably laughing, said, "you watch way to much TV".

Crafting, as I soon found out was a skill that need a catalyst to obtain. when I accepted the quest a new menu appeared;

**Crafting: lvl 1 **

_Place an item into each slot to see what comes out. higher levels let you combine more items. Blue prints are available in certain stores, and a successful combination will make a blue print of that item for you._

I placed the two items in the boxes, and, **You have gained a new item, Quest complete. **I see the Training Shell in my inventory, and dragged it to my avatar. I feel the change immediately, but it was strange. Instead of feeling like I had a weight on my back, I just felt slow. It felt like I was moving in water. **You have gained a new title**. I bring up the stats menu to check out my new Title.

**Turtle Apprentice:**

_Removes 1/2 of slow effect when wearing Training Shell._

_Will help with the time it takes to move naturally._

I choose to accept the title, and I was able to move easier, like I was in a water to my waist, not my head. As I moved I notice a little bar floating near me, when I moved the bar filled in a bit, the strange thing was that there were three bars and only the middle one filed up. I tap one;

**You Have Started Down the Path Of Three Steps:**

_**Step One: Sea Step**_

_**Step Two: Earth Step**_

_**Step Three: Sky Step **_

_As you master the steps the world opens to you. At higher levels you will be able to walk on air; and move underwater, or on the waves like it was dry land, and your movement on land will be swift. Making you hard to see or predict._

"Hu, isn't that something now?" I say, and I knew I had a glint in my eye. I was going to have fun with this. A stick across the back of my head brought me back again. A window with, "**P****hysical** **Endurance"** has level up, and my teacher pointing at me while rubbing his belly and thinking about dinner. Great, I'm supposed to feed the sadist to? That thought got me waked again.

**Time Skip: 6 months**

I just want to say, sometimes I just want to turn my master into seal and turtle soup. Six months on this God forsaken island have only leveled me three times, and they were due to training quests. My skills though, that's were my training has shown promising results. Those circles master had me walking, that was the beginnings of "**Dugong Kung-Fu**".

This was an **"****A****ctive Skill\Stance"** that gave me +2 to all stats while active. It takes 3 MP per 20 secs to use though, but with my wisdom now in the teens my MP Regen Is 2 for 30 secs. The stance aspect changed my movements, all my steps were smother, and my blows graceful and strong. As I learned my master told me why he had me walk those circles. It was to teach patients, poise, grace, and precision. He said strength can come from any where, a Bananawani is strong, but dumb and clumsy.

No my ongoing complaint is, my master still wants me to feed him. On that first evening six months ago, I had to look for items that I could conceivably make a fishing pole out of. The best I found was a small rib bone, and some sea weed that washed to shore. I joined those together and it made a **"Poor Fishing Line"**.I also found a long piece of drift wood and fused that with the line to finally make "**Poor Fishing Pole**". The stats on the pole were not very encouraging. _With this pole you have a 25% of catching air, and not much else._

An hour later, with much flailing and cursing, I didn't catch any thing, I did learn the "**Pole Arm**" and "**Fishing**" skills for my troubles though. The skill only raised my chances to 75% of catching anything but air though, so not a big help. When i went back to my master area, he was already eating. He told me I took to long, and I stopped listening after that, my eye twitch returning with a vengeance. My master did leave me a small fish, he said I would need the food because hell on earth awaited me.

To sum up the last six months, hell was a good word for it. An upside was that thanks to my "**G\Body**" food and water, refiled my health and manna. So all I had to do, is take an item from my inventory and drag it to my avatar. I can eat the normal way, but my "**Cooking**" skill was low, and I didn't want to even think about eating the results of that, thank you very much.

Over time though all my skill have risen; and my "**Pole Arm**" skill turned into, "**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm"**, this skill like the original technique is a skill\stance just with pole arms ant the stat bonuses stack with what ever weapon you are using. I also managed to level of each "**Step**", and with this my title has changed to "**Turtle Initiate"**. This title along with the blueprints for the " **Initiates Shell' **came to me when I reached Level 10 in each "**Step**". The skill stack with what ever stance I am using. And while active my Dex Has a +10 bonuses along with what ever the stance is. At this level I can only use it for a few secs though. The title brought an interesting effect though. _3/4 slow removal with Training Shell, 1\2 slow removal with Initiates shell. 1\4 haste with no shell._ Think about that for a minute, and imagine the higher level stats.

Over the course of time I have looked for things I can craft. I have gotten the skill high enough to fuse four items together. My "**Reinforced Bone and Stone Spear**", this is the product of my labors. A lovely +3 to damage when added to my strength and stacked skills make it a thing of terror.

That's enough looking back though, my masters starting to look cross with me, a look that was usually followed by a whack that has raised my "**Endurance**" skill a bit. Not a hit, but a quest, the window opened when I reached him.

**Quest: The Desert**

**XP:10,000**

**Title: Turtle Master**

_You have learned the basics of your style, now it is time to see if you have what it takes. You will go to the main desert of Alabasta, there you will live through all that they can throw at you. If you survive you will be ready for your début._

I didn't panic or get angry, I have trained six months for this, its time to get some levels. It is time to grind like there is no tomorrow, because if the quest is right its crunch time, and the tutorial is over. I nod my head towards my master, and I walk to the shore closest to the main land. I took one last look around at the tiny island that has been my home dashed in to the sea.

**Time Skip: 3 days**

Alabasta is beautiful during the sunrise. The colors and tones blend so well that it could be a work of art. I am following a compass arrow that is, supposedly taking me to an empty place with out a lot of human traffic to train. The trip so far hasn't been to bad, I haven't seen any thing looking to make me a snack yet.

An hour later, or so I come across a strange sight. 4 birds look like they got the crap kicked out of them, and are lying on the ground in front of me. I know what the are, and I remembered what happen to Luffy when he came across these animals. This was going to go a little different from the anime though. I have 2 words for this situation, hello Money, using "Observe I take a look at their Stats,"

**Warusagi**

_Lvl:4_

_HP: 50_

_Skills: Pick Pocket, Sneak __Thief_

_Thinking: Sucker_

In The Gamer Manga the main character had an ability called, **"ID Create"** that created a dungeon for him to fight Mobs in. The world I am in now already has everything Han makes in his dungeons, so I don't need a the skill for that aspect. No I am thinking Thunder Dome. Focusing on my magic, I think about what I want to happen; and the **"Arena" **formed. This skill makes a dimensional wall around me and my opponents, and at higher levels I will be able to set conditions on my territory.

As shimmering walls close around us, the birds know something is up, and then they book it. They didn't get very far, you need magic to escape, so all they managed to do was crash in to the wall and lose 5 HP. They got shakily to their feet, HP bars appearing above there heads, its go time.

Grabbing my spear I activate my combat skills, **"DKF- PA", "MB", "PE", **and settle into my stance. I call out "**Earth Step"**, and become a blur as I rushed up to my foes. Stabbing the first bird I destroys the birds chest. Its HP draining to nothing, I spin quickly to face the next one, when I notice they are trying to run away again. How can I have an epic fist battle if the enemies wont stand and fight dammit.

I start to grumble, and kicked up a little sand. As the sand falls, the particles drifting in air, I will admit that I grinned a little evilly. So they want to run around do they, I'll give them some thing to run from. Canceling my active skills, I focused my magic into the sand, Little golden lights began to appear around me coalescing into a faceless figure. It... She.. was wearing a dress made of motes of the golden light, and her hair was fine sand. I cast **"EmpLink"**, on her, when it took hold I started explaining my situation to her. The images she send back are ones of amusement, but she lifts her arm and an identical, if smaller spirit appeared, hovering over her arm. She hands this to me, and then vanishes. I expected he window popping up;

**Small Sand Spirit: Earth Elemental Lvl 1**

_The spirit of the desert has granted you a small piece of herself. As you level this skill your spirit will transform, and maybe become a Great Spirit herself. You now have access to Earth Magic._

The **"Link"** was still in effect, she was a part of the greater spirit, the feeling she was sending me were excitement, and curiosity. looking at her and the now frozen birds who watched me summon a spirit of the land, I sent Garra, yes I named her Garra, an image of the effect I wanted. working in tandem the sand around the remaining bird rose and captured then with the speed of a viper. I couldn't help it, I had to say it. **"Sabaku Kyu"**.

**Sand Bind: Lvl 1**

_Calling on the earth you can use this skill to trap foes when you are fighting on or near sand. At higher levels the size and number of enemies trapped will increase, and will cost less MP_. 4 MP\Target.

From there it wasn't a fight,it was me deciding what mean thing I should do to the irritating birds next. There were so many options, crushing, stabbing, and burying just to name a few. A thought stuck me then, why not all of them. I focus on Garra and sent her what I wanted to happen. working with my magic spikes of sand rise in front of each coffin. and with a flick impaled them. Then with my remaining magic, I called** "Subaku Soso"**, crushing them into oblivion.

**Sand Crush: Lvl 1**

_using your power to crush enemies trapped in your sand. Will work only if they are completely covered by your sand, and have no defense against sand or pressure. Drain 1 HP\sec until the target is dead, or magic runs out. 4 MP\ sec. As you level this skill you will be able to crush more targets at once for at a reduced MP cost._

I feel better now the irritation building for a few is gone, The birds left a drop for me. It was a **"Beige Desert Robe"**,only +1 armor, but as I brought it from my inventory and on my avatar it looked pretty bad ass. The fight done, and loot collected I resumed my trip towards the compass point.

**Time Skip: 2 Months 20 Days**

The compass brought me to the absolute middle of no where. It was an hours hike west of the Sandora River, and it seamed like every thing living their has made it their life's mission to turn me into lunch. The worst offenders were the Bananawani. I have leveled my **"Earth Magic", **to the point were a group of these beasts are not very hard. It's just capture and crush. They do leave behind** "Croc Skin", **and **"Croc Teeth", **as a craft-able item though, I made a Dundee style hat and vest, yes I went there. I don't like boots so I made** "Croc Skin Sandal's", **the set giving me a nice 20% armor rating on top of my 15% "PE". This means if some one were to hit me for 100 points of damage normally the attack would only hit for 65 points.

Right now I was sitting by the river taking a break and thinking of what I wanted to do next, I had just spent the morning practicing my "Sea Step" to work on my water dash. The water dash is not a skill per-se, it's just the way I explain running for quick bursts on water. Air dash is the same thing, but using the "Sky Step".

I was thinking about what a pain in the ass Logia Fruit users are, and how to counter them. Fruit users in general could be tricky, but the all had one weakness. The thought actually froze me for a sec, and mechanically I turned towards the water, I had to grin evilly at the thought. Turning my magic towards the water, I sent out a call, blue motes filled the air this time as a figure with liquid hair materialized in front of me. This spirit also had no features but wore a robe made of the motes. She, I will call her a she until proven otherwise, looked in my direction and I cast, "**EmpLink**" on her just like I did her sister. During the exchange of images I got a sense of peace from her, she nodded at me brought her hand up a small figure in robes appeared. She faded then leaving the small spirit in front of me.

**Small Water Spirit: Water Elemental Lvl 1**

_The Spirit of the River has granted you a small has granted you a small piece of herself. As you level this skill your spirit will transform, and maybe become a Great Spirit herself. You now have access to Water Magic._

Haku was calm in my hand, after the great spirit left Garra came over to get a look at the new comer. My continues use of Sand Magic has increased her level quite a bit. She can now anticipate me in battle and use her own manna pool to attack freeing up my reserves for combat skills. Over the next few weeks I the two make gourds for water and sand, I would never be without a source of an element. I sat with Haku by the river side focusing on what I wanted. A sphere with a fish in side is what I got;

**Water Prison: Lvl1**

_Using the water to surround the target, unless the escape will lose 1HP\sec until dead or your manna runs out 1MP\sec. Higher levels let you hold more enemies at once a reduced cost._

One of the last things to happen to me in the desert was, I became a Turtle Sage, this is how it happened. You can't really sleep in the desert by your self, that's a good way to end up dinner. So I developed **"Meditation";**

**Meditation: Lvl 1**

_Over the course of time you have forgone sleep you have awakened. This skill will recharge 10HP and MP every sec you have this activated, and if an enemy comes with in 6 feet you will be alerted. As the skill levels the range and rate of healing will rise. Status effects will not be healed until a higher level._

Whats funny about this situation is that I wasn't at the master yet, but I managed to skip it when I meditated for a 2 months. Yep apparently to become a sage you have to commune with nature during the day and meditate every night for 2 whole months. Hehehe I guess killing animals counts as communing right. The Title got me +10 to all stats, and +2 to my normal speed without having to wear the shell. It also got a pair of red sunglasses with green lenses as an item award, That raised my Intelligence by +2 when worn.

**Time Skip: 1 month 26 days**

I was now level 31, in The Gamer the main character rose to level 21 in a couple of months, but he lived a regular life during this time. I devoted my time to grinding, fighting mobs and a boss. I worked hard because I know a war was coming, and given my luck I would probably be in the middle of it. My **"Steps"** were in the 50s, my stances in the 60s. My other skills have all gotten a work out too.

The compass has moved, its time to move out. The quest marker has changed to an arrow with a skull in the center, and to me that means one thing; Boss Fight. Reaching the area my skill "Arena", activated on its own. Looks like its do or die then. I call Garra, and Haku to me, preparing for what ever happens. The ground rumbles, and a Giant Scorpion looms over me. I use "Observe" on him but I only get his HP bar which read 2000. I guess Gaia wants this a blind fight.

My training kicking in I send Garra to restrict the movements of its claws and tail. I have Haku attack its footing. I charge up my attack Skills, and focus every ounce of energy and speed I had to a single point; The I yelled "Triple Steps" and dashed forward. During training when I used Haku for a **Water Spell**, and Garra a **Earth Spell**, at the same time with me using **"Sky Step"**, I unlocked a secret move.

**Triple Steps: Active Lvl 3**

_Using all three planes at the same time you have unlocked the pinnacle of the style. While active there are no barriers to your movements. Want to run upside down in mid-air, go ahead. Run up walls, why not. Run on the waves or in the ocean, please do. 130+ to movement while active, cost 170 MP/sec. Increasing the level will let you go farther faster for less mp._

I can't keep this up long, only one burst at the beginning of the fight. With it active though, the world changes, everything seems to slow down. And for a moment I feel like I can dance on the clouds. As I race towards my target, spear raised I weave around all obstacles ending the movement by bringing down my weapon with pin point accuracy at his brain stem. A burst of light form the point of impact and dust cloud are all I see as I retreat a few paces back to assess damage, and make my next move. The monsters HP is down by 50 leaving him with 1000 HP. Not bad for an inital strike I thought. I cancel all my active skills and bring Garras "Sand Magic", to bare Spikes of sand assault the creature, and using the distraction I brought Haku back to me. I told her what I wanted, and brought out 2 containers of water from my inventory. Mixing my Sand and Water Magic the three of us intone; **"Landslide"**

**Landslide:Earth\Water Magic Lvl 20**

_Using the powers of nature you bring down a wave of mud down on your target. This slows you enemy for 1\2 its speed, unless it has a defence and takes 500 HP in damage. Cost 400\MP._

The target now is now slowed but I am almost of MP, and he still has 500HP to go. I activate my Martial Skills again and raise my spear in defense. I tell my spirits to Use there remain MP to distract the enemy. A claw crashed in to my spear, telling me that my opponent was not a happy camper. I spin with the blow reducing the damage to a 50HP loss for me and dash towards his face. I reach striking range and let loose a barrage of blows that take 90HP all together, and dash away as he looks like he was going to body slam the area. Before the dust cloud clears, Hi's tale comes streaking towards me. Garra not letting this pass puts up a Sand Barrier around me. The blow still rattles me for 10 HP, but he is open for a Water Whip to the face, curtsey of Haku. This brings his HP down to 200 all together, and I have just enough MP for one last big move. Sending my plan we bring out one last move.

The sand underneath me starts to rise bringing me just a little higher than my foe **"Desert Waterfall"**, The sands are relentless as the crash in him. This is Garra's strongest move, and it's a powerful one. It just take a bit to st up that's why I can only use on slowed enemies, or distracted enemies.

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl 20**

_This spell is the wrath of the desert, taking a few moment to charge this moves wreaks havoc on any one caught in its furry. minus 30HP\sec under the sands until dead or manna runs out, cost 200MP._

This spell finishes the battle and the Voice says "You're Ready".

Time Skip: 7 days

Nanohana, Little Flower, and port city of Alabasta has seen a lot of strange visitors over the years, but they usually come from the sea near town. The person walking into town now, was coming from a direction where the nearest town was a long trip through a desolate wasteland. The figure was tall, at least 6'2. As person drew closer any watcher would be able to tell the figure was male, but with a dancers or a swimmers build. He had a beige robe over canvas pants, he was also wearing a hide hat, vest and sandals. The hat and vest seamed decorated with teeth of some sort and, there was a spear across his shoulders held there casually, like the man didn't have a care in the world. The red sunglasses with green lenses gave the impression that it was a nice day for a stroll, not that he was coming back from an ordeal that has lasted for 6 months. I have a new quest now though, I have to choose my path for the next year. The system has given me a few options.

**Quest: A Year Abroad**

**XP: ?**

**Titles?**

_You have a year to put your mark on the world. What kind of mark is up to you. You know were people are, your time is your own. Be at Whiskey Peek in 1 year and 3 weeks to begin the Main Story Quests._

moving through town I made my way towards the shops. I had a lot of loot I wanted rid of, and I needed to get materials, and blue prints for a small boat. I would also need 2 Eternal Poses, one for Whisky Peak and one for Alabasta, and I would need a map of East Blue. I look around with "Observe" active, I spot the pawn shop and make my way inside. A woman was standing behind the counter with a board expression.

"Buying or selling?", she ask's, glancing up at me. When she see's what I am wearing, and carrying she looks surprised.

"I am here for a little of both. You wouldn't happen to have plans for a small boat, or a small boat for sale do you. " I take a Look around the store and spot the Pose shelf. "I will take an Eternal Pose for Alabasta, and Whiskey Peak to if you have them". I continued to look around the shop. My thoughts turned to people I knew were alone now, and might want a partner. Two names jumped out at me immediately, one though would have to wait until the Straw Hats took a trip to the sky, the other one though. I smirk at the thought, I know two Numb Skulls in East Blue that I should be able to pick up. Ya it's time to go look for a Party.

**Nico Micheal**

**Level 31 EXP to next Level 30%**

**Title: Turtle Sage**

**HP: 3010**

**MP: 4020**

**Sage Bonuses: **_**+ 10 with SB**_

**Strength 68 **_**SB Strength of 50 men**_

**Dexterity 67 **_**SB Dexterity of Cat**_

**Vitality 69 **_**SB Vitality of Bull**_

**Intelligence 73 **_**SB Smart as Hell**_

**Wisdom 67 **_**SB Wisdom of Sage**_

**Luck 69 **_**SB Lucky as a Fox**_

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind: Max: G\Mind**

**Gamers Body: Max: G\Body**

**Observe: Lvl 60: OB**

**Swimming: Lvl 60: SW**

**Martial Breath: Lvl 60: MB**

**Emphatic Link: Lvl 30: EmpLink**

**Physical Endurance: LVL 70: PE**

**Crafting: Lvl 50: CR**

**Sea Step: Lvl 53: SeS**

**Earth Step: Lvl 57: EaS**

**Sky Step: Lvl 51: SKS**

**Triple Steps: Lvl 3: TRS**

**Dugong Kung-Fu: Lvl 62: DKF**

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: Lvl 64: DKF-PA**

**Cooking: Lvl 40: CK**

**Fishing: Lvl 30: FI**

**Arena: Lvl 30: AR**

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl 20: DW**

**Landslide: 20: LS**

**Meditation: Lvl 40: ME**

**Water Prison: Lvl 18: WP**

**Small Water Spirit Haku: Water Elemental Lvl 15**

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: Earth Elemental Lvl 18**

**Sand Crush: Lvl 20: SC**

**Sand Bind: Lvl 20: SB**


	4. Setting Sail

Chapter 3: Setting Sail

**AN: I have some good reviews from the last chapter. I just have a couple of issues to address. The first one being, my character adapting to the environment with hardly any effort. In any RPG you have ever played does your character show the slightest concern about going into a blizzard with nothing, but a fur bikini on. I have read The Gamers skill list again, and The Gamers Body, means that Han's body is like a video game character's. Issue the second, elemental's, and this is trickier. In the real world, or The Gamers world, the supernatural is either non existent, or carefully hidden due to the limits of Gaia. Spirits of the element would be harder to call on in that case, but the One Piece world, were the supernatural is normal, were men made of fire and ice live. I would think the Spirits would be easier to call. Final issue, abbreviations, some said that abbreviating all my skills would be lazy, and there right. I wont abbreviate all of them, just in combat, where to list them out them all would break the flow of battle.**

**I hope this cleared up some things, thank you all for reading the story. Now onward, to the sea.**

When you go to a pawn shop, you usually have what you are going to sell visible. You are carrying the items in a sack or its in your arms, something that lets the shop keeper know you have business. What the don't expect is a garage worth of crap to suddenly cover their counter.

The pawn shop lady just stood agape with bug eyes, as you seem to empty your pockets, and fill her counter in an eye blink."W ha"she begins to say, then her eyes clear up,"ah a fruit user then?"

Shrugging nonchalantly I make no reply to that question, other than a sweeping gesture. I say "I need to sell this stuff please."

This stuff was several Croc Skin, and dozens of teeth. I also had a few feathers from some stupid birds that didn't take the hint the first time. The amount was impressive and the hide should go for a profit, it sold like crazy to tourists.

I tell her "I am a trapper working the river, it was a good haul this time around. I need to leave the Island though, my cousin looks to have taken up with some rough company. I need go a get a few friends to help straighten her out."

She just nods bringing over a piece of rolled up paper, and three small globes. "Ya a lot of rough customers have pulled into port lately. Its been like this since the Princess disappeared a year ago."

I look at the items she set down, one standard "Log Pose" with a destination set, and the 2 "Eternal Poses" I asked for. I nodded set them back down, and picked up the rolled paper. The paper turned was a deed for a ship. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "what kind of ship is it?"

She looks down at the deed "It is a small fishing sloop, the owner died recently, and the son sold it to pay a gambling debt." She smiled at me then asked, "anything else I can get for you?"

"One moment please, '**Inventory**'". I looked through what I had there, hm 3 50 gallon sand containers, and 4 50 gallon water containers, 5 fish. I looked at my avatar, and considered my clothes. While the desert warrior look was cool, and in Alabasta wouldn't stand out, I had to consider what would be the best way to stay under the radar in East Blue. Removing the robe I place it in my inventory, then I looked around the store again. I found some faded black jeans, and a short-sleeved, blue button down shirt, I grabbed the items and set them on the counter. "These to please".

She nods the starts to tally everything, as she does this I use "**Observe"** on her;

**Tara:**

_Lvl 5_

_Shop Keeper_

_Thinking: Nice guy, scary, but nice. Pay fairly. Croc Hide, YA MONNNEYYY!_

I guess I made a impression on her when I walked in with my fighting outfit on. A few moments later she looks up , and tells me , "With the hide and everything else here I owe you 80,000 Belly, this amount is with your purchases deducted."

I thank her putting purchases in my inventory, Tara didn't even blink as the items seem to melt, and then disperse into air. I tell her to have a good day, making my way to the street, I have transportation. I look at my spear, It was getting worn out, asking a passerby for weapon, or black smith I get directions. I find my self an hour later at a shop by the docks. The sounds of metal beating metal, and smoke in the air, great me when I enter the store.

I do not linger here for long, I just buy a bar of steel, and a 3 ft staff, storing them quickly when I was on the street. I need a quiet place so I can use** "Crafting"**,without being stared at, so I follow the directions on my deed to my ship. Luckily the berth my ship was moored at wasn't to far away from the blacksmiths, only a 5 min walk.

My ship was in a word, sturdy, yes that was the word. It had two decks, a single masted ship with a lateen-rigged sail. Standing at 26 Ft, from forward to aft, and 10 Ft port to starboard it was a comfortable boat for three people. walking up to it I placed my hand on her hull, wanting to get a feel of the wood. As soon as touched her however, a window came flashed ;

**Fishing Sloop: Lvl 1**

_You are no longer homeless. Your ship is now your life, especially in the Grand Line. upgrades to your ship are available via the __**"Crafting" **__menu, provided you have the necessary parts for each upgrade. as you upgrade you ship, you will need more hands. 4 people are needed to sail a Caravel, your ship has a cap to level 20._

I close the window with a chuckle, home hu. I walk up the gang-plank to survey my new home. The first deck had a two sets of stairs near the back, the rear most lead to a couple of steps down that opened to a covered cockpit. In the cockpit there was a tarp rolled up over the entrance, a wheel near the front near a three small window that could be propped up. Three levers on the right wall over a winch and pulley system, got my attention though. I use touch one, and take in the information;

**Sail System: Lvl 1**

_This feature designed by the engineers of Water 7. The first lever controls the sail lock, flipping it will allow the sail to move. The second lever controls the degree the sail is facing, center is 90 °, up is 60 ° left, and down is 60 ° right. The third lever is for the sail rapid deployment. flipping this switch up a spring-loaded mechanism shoots the sail up quickly, and flipping it down lowers it. As you level this system more options will become available. _

This ship was designed for unpredictable weather, good to know, I think as I leave the cockpit. I look at the mast and see the flag spot was empty, no alliance marker . I look around the deck and see the anchor in the forward section of the ship, I make note of it and move to the stairs in front of the cockpit. I wet down the stairs and got a look at the cabin. Under the stairs there was a small door that lead to the engine room that housed the **"Sail** **System"**,and the water the bilge, and electrical system. There were two doors in the rear section, one lead to a bathroom with a toilet faucet combo and a shower. the other door lead to a private room with a bed and desk with a lamp on it. The main room had a small stove and fridge on right and two couches on the left wall each couch had a small folding table at one end, so the crew could slept and eat here. Various cabinets and shelves lined both walls for food and other supplies.

Garra and Haku, who had stayed hidden in town looked at there new home with curiosity. I smile at the two as they flitted about looking over everything. leaving them to it I walked back up the stairs, and called out **"Inventory"**.When the screen came in to view I notice a new tab on top of the grid section with a question mark in it. Tapping it changed the avatar into a representation of the ship. arrows point to things you can upgrade, and a grid with items below it. A second later a screen with;

**What would you like to name your ship:**

For me; there can be only one name Mal, and I may have different reasons for it, but one thing is true. Who wants to leave "**Serenity?". T**he screen flashes and the tab label changes.

I didn't have many items in the ships inventory, just some first aid equipment and some bedding. There was also a chart book I bring that out, and touch it;

**Navigation: Lvl 1**

_Using this book you have leaned how to get somewhere. Using this skill you will have a list of known destinations in the Blues, and gives a travel marker. As the calm belts are stationary those won't be listed. As you level this skill you will be able to plot faster courses to your destinations. _

As the book fades away, I decide to head to the North Calm Belt. This is the only way to leave the Grand Line, and it's almost time to head out to sea. Opening the Crafting menu place the steel bar in one slot, and the staff in one the others. I put my "**Reinforced Bone and Stone Spear**" in the next slot, then I joined the items. The spear becomes a **"Reinforce Steel Spear", **This spear has +50 damage.

Feeling the breeze I went to the gang-plank, I pulled it up, and untied the mooring lines. I got to the cockpit, and called Haku to me, as she flitted up I asked her to direct the currents to bring me out of the port. I hold up the Eternal Pose to Whiskey Peak, shifting the wheel until the arrow pints to the north-east, setting the pose on the window sill I turn the ship to follow the coast, and let loose the sails.

An hour later has the coast of Alabasta to the right of me as travel to the Calm Belt. Stowing the sails I step out of the cockpit into the wind. To travel in this world you are at the mercy of the water and air. I have water in my corner, now is time to get the wind. Opening my self to the magic I send a call into the wind; this takes a bit more power from me thanks to my strong connection to Garra. My answer came in the form of white motes forming in to a woman in a toga, with streamers of wind for hair. I cast the **"Link"**, and felt indifference. After a bit of persuasion I managed to get her to agree to lend me her aid. A new spirit was my reward;

_Small Air Spirit: Wind Elemental Lvl 1_

_You have convinced The Great Spirit of the Air to lend you her aid. As you level this skill your spirit will transform, and maybe become a Great Spirit herself. You now have access to Wind Magic._

After the ceremony I huffed a bit, that had been much harder than the other two. If Air was this hard what about Fire, something to think about definitely. Temari was floating in front of me wispy, and ethereal. Garra and Haku can to welcome the new addition.

I rest for a moment recovering my breath, I move back to the cockpit, and opened the sails. I turn my attention to my magic, the bar is filling at a reasonable pace, I call Temari. Together we make the **"Wind Stream";**

**Wind Stream: Lvl 1**

_With this spell you create a constant stream of wind. Good for combination spells this has no combat value until higher levels. Leveling this skill makes the wind stronger. Cost 1MP/sec_

I also want to do some thing for ship combat, and I take inspiration from Han Jee Han. I focus my magic but this time I call on all three of my spirits. Using our combined power I make a **"Ballistic Bolt" **I didn't stop there, made it spiral faster and faster until I had, the **"Spiraling Ballistic Bolt";**

**"Ballistic Bolt"\"Spiraling Ballistic Bolt": Lvl 1**

_With the aid of spirits you have made attack uses 300 MP and 3 sec to set up, and 200 MP to upgrade to Its Spiraling form. In its base form the bolt will do 300HP damage vs ship, and 500HP damage vs Sea Kings. The spiraling form, add 300 to all damages. Higher levels of this skill will allow for more bolts at the same MP cost._

That's what I need, with a nod to Temari we blast forward.

**Nico Micheal**

**Level 31 EXP to next Level 40%**

**Title: Turtle Sage**

**HP: 3010**

**MP: 4020**

**Sage Bonuses: + 10 with SB**

**Strength 68 SB Strength of 50 men**

**Dexterity 67 SB Dexterity of Cat**

**Vitality 69 SB Vitality of Bull**

**Intelligence 73 SB Smart as Hell**

**Wisdom 67 SB Wisdom of Sage**

**Luck 69 SB Lucky as a Fox**

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind: Max: G\Mind**

**Gamers Body: Max: G\Body**

**Observe: Lvl 60**

**Swimming: Lvl 60**

**Martial Breath: Lvl 60: MB**

**Emphatic Link: Lvl 30: EmpLink**

**Physical Endurance: LVL 70**

**Crafting: Lvl 50**

**Sea Step: Lvl 53**

**Earth Step: Lvl 57**

**Sky Step: Lvl 51**

**Triple Steps: Lvl 3**

**Dugong Kung-Fu: Lvl 62: DKF**

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: Lvl 64: DKF-PA**

**Cooking: Lvl 40**

**Fishing: Lvl 30**

**Arena: Lvl 30**

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl 20**

**Landslide: 20**

**Meditation: Lvl 40**

**Water Prison: Lvl 18**

**Small Water Spirit Haku: Water Elemental Lvl 15**

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: Earth Elemental Lvl 18**

**Small Wind Spirit Temari: Air Elemental Lvl 1 **

**Sand Crush: Lvl 20**

**Sand Bind: Lvl 20**

**Balita Bolt: Lvl 1**

**Spiraling Balista Bolt: Lvl 1**

**Wind Stream: Lvl 1**

**Navigation: Lvl 1**

**Ship: Serenity Lvl1**

**Sail System Lvl 1**


	5. To Find a Stray Cat

Chapter 4: To Find a Stray Cat

**AN: Nothing to say this time thanks for the support, now let's go.**

The Calm Belt is a misnomer, there is nothing clam about this place. Sure the wind, and currents die down, that doesn't mater much to the giant sea monsters who want to make lunch out of you. I took me 2 days to make it to the Belt, and let me tell you I had a crazy trip getting there. If you don't know The Grand Line has some of the strangest weather patterns In the world, like Colorado the weather will change every five minutes, or if you blink. I had to avoid water spouts, and a sunny day will turn to snow in heart beat. I managed to level Temari 8 times and the **"Wind Stream"**, 10 times during that trip, Haku got 4 levels as well for controlling the currents. The Calm Belt is crazy though, one minuet you are fighting a storm, then dead.

I bring down my sails to give Temari a break, and ask Haku to make a genital current forward. There are 5 was to cross the Calm Belt, 1 ride a Marine ship, these ships are coated with Sea Stone, that will mask thee presence from the Sea Kings. 2, have the Conqueror's Haki to will the beasts into submission like White-Beard, or Shanks. 3, be bad-ass enough that not even Sea Kings are a threat to you like Mihawk. 4, be pulled by an animal the Sea Kings wont mess with like the Pirate Women from Amazon Lilly, who have giant sea snakes pulling their ship. The last way is absurd luck like Don Krieg. I look around the still waters knowing that if I don't keep things quiet, things could get dicey.

An hour later things were still quiet, evening was settling in, and let me tell you dusk on the ocean is an unforgettable sight. the sea and skies meet and seem to go forever. I tell Haku to alternate the current for 5 min intervals, and step out on deck. I trust Temari will let me know if the ship changes course. I lean over the forward rail, and for the first time in a year let my self think about home. I didn't have any body waiting for me or anything like that, but I know I so fired from my job. Oh well, it was a crummy job anyway, and now I don't have to pay back my student loans, so that's a plus. There is one thing I miss though, and that is internet, I haven't read manga for a year, that just blows.

I huff at the absurdity of it all, and focus on who I want to recruit in East Blue. Nojiko is a definite, she has the spunk and will to survive out here. I think she would like to keep an eye on her sister as well. I will also need some deck hands, and I know just the pair of numb skulls who would love a chance to get stronger. That decided I ask Garra to keep watch while I **"Meditate"**.

A breeze woke me, I looked up and saw the waves moving again. I checked the time and it was a little past 9 in the morning. Only 15 hours that's was quick, then I remembered that the trip from Amazon Lilly to Impel Down took 4 days of slow travel at twice the distance. I asked my spirits how we avoided the Sea Kings. Haku sent that she traveled the depths to scout, she relaid the information to Garra and Termari, who adjusted our course and speed to avoid any monster. I guess the list has 6 things now, use the spirits of nature to cheat.

Clever girls, that s what they are, and I told them so. They puffed up a bit sending back feeling of "we all that". I shook my head, then called for the navigation screen. After looking though the list of destinations I saw that the Sea Restaurant Baratie was a destination. I click this one, because I know Johney and Yosuka have eaten there from the Anime. Going to the restaurant may be a good place to start looking, Zeff being a world-class chef has nothing to do with it. Ya, I don't think even my spirits bought that, going from the little sweat drops on their heads.

The trip to Baratie's was quiet, a few Marine ships patrol the area so nothing really exciting happened there. Baratie it's self was an interesting sight to see, the restaurant looks like a giant fish with a building in the middle. I swear ship builder are smoking something grand to make up these designs. Docking was a simple affair, especially when your not blowing holes in the roof. Walking into the restaurant I was greeted by a burly man with a black goatee, and a shaved head. "Welcome to Baratie Shady Bastard. My name is Paty I hope you can pay because you look brook."

Paty, if you remember the Anime, means well. His mouth just runs away with him sometimes. I respond with,"Inventory", and select 10,000 Belly then I show him the money. His eyes look glazed at the casual display of power. I shook my head, then said "I am from the Grand Line, we are a little different there."

He brightens, "OK Creepy Bastard, I know the Manager will want a word with you, he sailed that ocean years ago." saying this he lead me to a table. "Your waiter will be right with you."

Before he could leave I ask, " I am looking for a pair of bounty hunter that go by the names Johney and Yosaku."

He looks a little confused, "those two were in just the other day, said the found a score near Shell Town and almost be there by now."

I thank him for the information then pick up the menu. A gruff "I hear you are From the Grand Line." brought my attention to a wide man with the most epic mustache that I have ever seen.

Blinking I nod, "Ya lived in Alabasta on the paradise side for a while." He nodded to me at this.

"Not a poser then, or a well-informed one at least." He sat down at the table, then continued. "What bring some one from the Line to East Blue? Oh, I am the owner Zeff."

"Truth to tell, I have it on very good information that in a year something interesting is going to happen in this part of the world, and I want to watch it happen." I lower my shades enough for him to see my distinctive eyes."You can say that my family is very interested in history." I push my glasses back up, Zeff looked thoughtful, he recognized my eyes then.

"So you related to the Devil's Child then? A year you say hmm." he rumbles quietly. I raise a brow at him.

"This from Red Leg Zeff, what ever happen to glass houses, and stones?" he squinted at then let out a rumbling chuckle.

"True enough boy, true enough."he said as he quieted down, "what can I get for ya?" He looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear. "Half off for the slight against your family."

"Just the clear soup and a rare steak with broccoli please." he nods to me and walks back to his kitchen.

20 min later a voice brings me back from discussing with my spirits about our next destination. "Oi you the punk that the Shitty Geezer talked to?" I look up to see a young man in a black suit scowling at me.

Sanji, the first Straw Hat I meet, the Ero Cook. I shook away the thought , and decided to mess with him a little. "So you're the Little Eggplant Sanji, Zeff was talking about." I see a plate and bowl on a tray. "That for me then."

instead of giving me my food Sanji whirled, "SHITY GEEZER!"What the hell are telling people You Bastard." Rant finished he slammed the tray on my table."I am going to KILL you this time Old Man just you wait." He stalked towards the kitchen.

I couldn't help the laughter after watching that, it was much better live than watching it on my computer. After a final chuckle I dug into my food that Sanji had so graciously brought out. It was delicious, the steak was juicy, the broccoli crunchy but not raw, and the soup was as clear as pure water. finishing my meal I lay down 100 Belly, then leave.

A "Thank You, never come back" sounded behind me as I boarded my ship. Paty had said, Shell Town,** "Navigation" **scrolling down the list until I found Yotsuba Island, Shell Town. Wait a minute isn't that were that tool Helmeppo will be stationed when Luffy picks up Zoro. God I hope he is not there now. I select my destination, and a compass arrow points to the north-east.

This time the trip wasn't so uneventful, a small pirate crew attacked tried to attack my ship. I was a few hours out from the restaurant, and Haku warned me that a ship was gunning for us. I lower the sails, then may way to the deck. I used **"Observe"** on the incoming vessel;

**Jump Pirates: Lvl 7**

_Ship HP 1500_

_alignment: Evil/Bloodthirsty_

_Crew Thinking: Score !_

Score hu we will see about that. Throwing my hand up I call a , **"Spiraling Ballistic Bolt" **It charged up and I blasted the enemy ship. The explosion was like a fireworks display, when the smoke cleared I saw that the ship only had 900HP left. The ship was close enough I could make out expressions of the shocked horror on the crews faces. I could have let them go, but they were not the friendly type pirates the Straw Hats were. These pieces of filth just want blood, and money. As they turned to flee, I charged up a second **"Spiraling Ballistic Bolt"**, and whispered "for the fallen". The damage was catastrophic, HP may represent how much life is left, they don't represent the damage shown. The enemy mast was broken, and the crew was abandoning ship, those still alive at least. A life boat with 5 people was rowing frantically to get away, and these I let go. There pirate days were over with most of them dead.

I pull up beside the now derelict ship and touch it;

**Congratulations you have won: 1000 XP**

_What would you like to do with the ship._

_Render it for parts: requires 30 "Crafting"_

_search the vessel:_

_Let it sink:_

I choose to search the vessel close the screen, then I jump on board. There was debris every where I looked, not very much in the way of supplies though. I grabbed the remaining food and water barrels, and put it in my "Ships Inventory". I checked all over for survivors, who I found in the captains room shocked the hell out of me.

Nami herself who was looking terrified, frantically loading a bag with gold coins, looked over her shoulder when I opened the door. Thought about what would have happened if I sunk the ship with her on it raced through my mind. I could have ended the story, before it even started. I resolve to be more careful with my power in the future. To **"Observe"** every one on board before I strike.

"Easy, " I say holding up empty hands. "I didn't know the pirates had a captive, or I would have toned down my assault." She relaxed somewhat,and I swear the air seemed to shimmer around her as her eyes watered.

"Oh thank you for saving me kind sir, thank you." I just stood quietly for a moment. I already knew Nami's character, that I didn't need **"Observe"** to know what she was thinking. She continued, "is there any way I can repay you?"

I took a step back "That is close enough miss, I am a Sage, and unfortunately we don't have very many items a thief would be interested in." Her attitude changed completely after I told her that.

"Oh so your broke than Damn." She turned back to her sack, and picked it up. She asked, "Who are you any way?" I look at her with a dead pan expression.

"I told you I am a Sage, The Turtle Sage is my full title, you can call me Micheal, and you are." She looks at me, but what ever she was looking for she found , because she relaxed completely.

"My name is Nami, sorry about before, I thought you were a pirate, and I love to steal from those jokers." We walk out side, and she see's that the life boat is gone, Nami curses, then turns to me,"you have a ship can I get a ride to were ever you going, I can find passage there."

I nod at her, and let her on board. She looks around the deck with a curious expression. "Were are the weapons you used against those pirates?"

"Lady I am a SAGE, I have no need of weapons, the very Heavens themselves defend me!" As I proclaim this, Nami face faults to the deck. Picking herself self up she yells at me .

"If you want to make up something don't make it so stupid!" After this I tell her where the cabin is, she goes below deck and I touch the enemy ship again, this time I choose to break it down. I open up my ship upgrade menu next;

**Upgrades for the Serenity:**

_Ship Style: Upgrade to a bigger ship: Need three or more crew for next type. supplies needed: 100x Planks of Wood_

_Hull: +300 HP. supplies needed 20x Bars of Iron_

_Sails: Faster ship speed. supplies needed 5x sheets of canvas_

_Sail System: Lvl 2: Telescopic Main Mast_

No longer worry about your mast in a fire fight, this feature replaces your mast for a metal reinforced telescopic mast. The sail must be down to use this feature. Supplies needed 30x bars of steel, 10x bars of iron and 30x Planks of Wood.

I looked at my **"Ships Inventory"**, and with the supplies I just looted I could just afford the Sail System upgrade. resting the urge to cheer I pick the upgrade. A glow surrounded my mast, and when the glow faded a hatch with the doors closed was in its place.

I walk to the cockpit yelling down the stairs" to the cabin, "WE ARE TAKEING OFF!" A sound like an "OK" reached my ears. Looking at the new switch by the wheel I flip it up, a with mechanical whirring sound the new mast shoots into the air. Flipping the sail unlock, and the raise sail switches, I turn to my spirits. "What do you think of her?", I ask out loud. My girls send back that they think Nami is a funny. I chuckle at the image of her face faulting agin,"she is at that girls."

I don't want a repeat of this event to happen, I need a way to track some one that's not obvious. I look down in thought when I see my shadow, ya maybe that can work. Casting out with my magic I send a call to my shadow, now I admit I was a little wary doing this, shadows and those who mess with them are strange in this world, and I didn't want dissolve my self. I made sure me and my shadow were out of the sunlight before attempting this spell. I needn't have worried though the Lay of Shadows rose from mine, I cast the **"Link" ,**and got a sense of outrage. This was different from the others, so I ask whats wrong. The dead rising through the use of shadows was whats wrong. The source of her outrage was one Geko Moria. She found that using those of her domain to raise the dead was an abomination. She made the Shadow Fruits to let men experience her power, not desecrate the dead. she says if I want her help I would have to do something about this. Lucky for her the is on the agenda, and I accept this task. A piece of shadow broke of from her, and I receive;

**Small Shadow Spirit: Lvl 1**

_Though a bargain with The Lady of Shadow you have gained a small piece of her. __As you level this skill your spirit will transform, and maybe become a Great Spirit herself. You now have access to Shadow Magic._

**New Side Quest**

_The Lady of Shadows has ask that you punish Geko Moria for the abuse of her gift._

_Reward:_

_20,000 XP_

_+10 to Shadow Magic_

The Lady fades, and I look to my new spirit, her name her Shikamaru. I send to her we have some work to do. My other spirits welcome Shikamaru, while I think of the new spell;

**Shadow Tracker: Lvl 1**

_Through shadows you can now keep track of a target. Use of this spell will bring an image of their location a marker that you can use to find them. The number of people you can track is limited to the level of the spell. MP cost 40 for Tag, 20 MP for location. As you level this skill more tags will be available for the same MP cost._

Good I will tag her as soon as she comes on deck. As soon as I thought this Nami came up to the deck. She see's me in the cockpit then walk around to come in. She looks at my set up with open curiosity.

"How does this work?" She asks, and I give her the basic run down. Leaving out my abilities of course, I tell what each switch does and how the "Sail System" works. She gets really excited then.

"This ship is amazing, who built her?" I tell her about Water 7, and the ship builder who live there."You should rest, we will arrive at Shell Town in the morning" As she turns to leave I tag her with, "Shadow Tracker". The spell causes a pulse of shadow to merge with hers. I wish her good night, and send Shikamaru to keep an eye on her, and to warn me if she comes up on deck during the night. Going to the front of the ship I enter **"Meditation"** to rest.

Shikamaru's sending broke me out of my trance. I look up, and see the sun breaking over the horizon. I send my thanks to her as Nami Came on deck, I point to the island we were closing in on, "about 20 min till port, got every thing?" I point to the bag she has with her. She nods then walks to the front of the ship to wait.

20 min later she walks down the gang-plank waving good-by to me. I nod to her, and we go our separate ways. Walking into town I stop at a resturaunt were a little girl was behind the counter with her mother. Walking to them I ask for the whereabouts of Johnny and Yosuku. The mother, Ririka looks at me with a smile, and says that two bounty hunters in town and are probably by the docks. as I as leaving I told the little girl, "you know Rice balls made with sugar are extra special." Giggling she waves good-by to me as I leave.

Thinking they are at the town notice board, looking for new bounty posters, I made my way to the docks. What I found were three people arguing, one had black hair and kanji on his face, wearing a blue coat, the second had a shaved head with some headgear wearing a green coat. They were both yelling at a figure wearing black pants and boots with a white shirt and green hair. The three swords he wore at his side screamed louder than words who this was. The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro him-self.

**Nico Micheal**

**Level 31 EXP to next Level 40%**

**Title: Turtle Sage**

**HP: 3010**

**MP: 4020**

**Sage Bonuses: + 10 with SB**

**Strength 68 SB Strength of 50 men**

**Dexterity 67 SB Dexterity of Cat**

**Vitality 69 SB Vitality of Bull**

**Intelligence 73 SB Smart as Hell**

**Wisdom 67 SB Wisdom of Sage**

**Luck 69 SB Lucky as a Fox**

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind: Max: G\Mind**

**Gamers Body: Max: G\Body**

**Observe: Lvl 60**

**Swimming: Lvl 60**

**Martial Breath: Lvl 60: MB**

**Emphatic Link: Lvl 30: EmpLink**

**Physical Endurance: LVL 70**

**Crafting: Lvl 50**

**Sea Step: Lvl 53**

**Earth Step: Lvl 57**

**Sky Step: Lvl 51**

**Triple Steps: Lvl 3**

**Dugong Kung-Fu: Lvl 62: DKF**

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: Lvl 64: DKF-PA**

**Cooking: Lvl 40**

**Fishing: Lvl 30**

**Arena: Lvl 30**

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl 20**

**Landslide: 20**

**Meditation: Lvl 40**

**Water Prison: Lvl 18**

**Small Water Spirit Haku: Water Elemental Lvl 19**

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: Earth Elemental Lvl 18**

**Small Wind Spirit Temari: Air Elemental Lvl 9**

**Small Shadow Spirit Shikamaru: Shadow Elemental Lvl 1**

**Sand Crush: Lvl 20**

**Sand Bind: Lvl 20**

**Balita Bolt: Lvl 1**

**Spiraling Balista Bolt: Lvl 1**

**Wind Stream: Lvl 10**

**Navigation: Lvl 2**

**Ship: Serenity: Lvl 1**

**Sail System: Lvl 2**

**Shadow Tracker: Lvl 1**


	6. The Pirate Hunters

Chapter 5: The Pirate Hunters

**AN: Based on the reviews their has only been one major issue, and that's chapter length. I will admit my first few were tiny, this was just me finding my feet. The chapters will get longer when we start the main story line of One Piece. I have combined the earlier chapters and from now on will try to make them longer.**

Zoro is one of my favorite One Piece characters, Easily in the top 5. His quest to become the best swordsman in the world is not motivated by greed. No it is motivated by his best friend that couldn't continue down that road, so he walks it for them both. I will admit I teared up a little thinking about that moment in the Anime. I hope you will forgive me if I stared at the three for a moment, getting my thought back in order.

The one in the blue coat noticed me standing there, than cut the other two off by asking. "You need something or, you just going to keep staring?"

I frowned at bit at that, "its hard not to stare at three grown men arguing like brats." All three bristle at this, than Zoro tells the other two.

"You Idiots have gotten us lost again. I going to for go for a bit, don't follow me." Zoro then stalks away grumbling about other people lousy sense of direction. The two remaining yelled.

"Aniki!"Then moved like they were going to follow any way. I stopped them with raised hand.

"What was that all about anyway?" they look at each other than stand side by side the arms in the center raised to their faces, the other crossing their stomachs to rest on their sides. The one in the blue coat said.

" I am Johnny, this is my partner Yosaku. We are the Pirate Hunters." He looks proud when he told me that. I look at them taking in the way they hold themselves, by now my combat instincts have leveled thanks to all my training. I can tell without having to use any skill that these two, frankly suck. There posture was off; their balance was poor, I may have used an unfair advantage to gain my skills, I made sure to practice with them so I can use them effectively.

"How the hell are you two still alive?" I asked knowing they have relied on Zoro to handle the heavy lifting. They face fault, than yelled

"Oi you want to fight Teme!" I thought about it, then I nod.

"Wait here for a moment." Reaching in to my Inventory I looked though it until I saw a plank of wood. Selecting it, I bring up my crafting menu, then make a **"Training Spear"**. pulling my new spear out I spin it checking its balance. When I turned back to my opponents, I found them sweating. Johnny yelled "What the hell was that!"

I look at him then my spear,"I needed something to fight with, I could use my regular weapon, I just don't want to kill you two now."

Their eyebrows twitch, "Not that, the pointing a the air then making that appear out of thin air. What was that?"

I considered their question, "how about we fight fist, if you win I will tell you what you want to know.'' They look at each other, than drew their swords. "Don't blame us if you die Teme."

They split rushing to either side of me, I activate my "**Pole Arm Kung-FU"**, and **"Martial Breath"**, then waited. It would be child's play to beat them with my full ability, I wanted to make a point though. "Lesson one, Breath" I call to them as we begin.

I spin between the raising my weapon, using precise strikes I hit their stomachs. This makes them expel their breath in a rush, and they hunch a bit holding their weapon up. I nodded at that, "good you don't lower your guard, but you don't have any discipline when it comes to you breathing. what if you were in a long battle. Do you think you enemy is going to let you catch your breath?" They growl at me the try to rush me, "Lesson two Position."

I weave through their attacks like they were swinging air at me, Once behind them I use my weapon to push Johnny, sending him stumbling into Yosaku. "In a fight know your position, don't just rush in randomly and hop for the best. That can get you killed or trip up your own allies if you wonder into their attack. " They turn, anger and fear in their eyes, the bellow and start swinging madly, "Lesson three Emotions."

Keeping calm and weaving through their assault, I wait for... There I fit their hands disarming the with a single motion. I step back, "In battle emotions are important, what you are fighting for, why you fight to begin with, but remember this losing your self to them can make you sloppy. You need to harness them, use them to your advantage." Canceling my skills I smile at them. They were looking down now frustration on their faces, "You guys aren't completely hopeless though, in fact you are better than me when I started." They look up in surprise at this, I nod then continue.

"I should introduce my self, My name is Micheal, I am a Turtle Sage. It is nice to meet you, I heard of the pirate hunters, and I wanted to meet you." They brighten at this, I continue before they could say anything, "the one who left he did all the major fighting didn't he." They look sheepish, Johnny spoke up.

"Ya, Zoro Aniki was the main fighter we just followed him collecting information on targets." I nodded, I knew this, I didn't let it show though. "I have a proposition for you two, if you want to hear it follow me to the restaurant." Yosaku looked eager at that, "I can use something to drink after that." Johnny nodded, and we walked back in to town. As we left I noticed a man with green hair leaning against the wall with a intrigued look in his eye.

When we walked into the diner Ririka looked up at us, "welcome back." she looked at the two men following me, "good you found them, now what can I get you"

"Beer for these two, and water for me please." I look at the two with a raised eyebrow, they nod we go over to a table. I look at the two as we sit down then I say, "OK why I was looking for you two is I need some help."Seeing I had their attention I continue, "1 year from now an adventure will begin, this journey will rock the world up to the highest levels once it gets going." I stop talking as our drinks arrive, when Ririka leave I continue.

"I want to watch how the situation will develop, that's were you two come in. During this next year I will train you two, when I am done you will be strong enough that the Grand Line will be an adventure not a death sentence." When I mention the Grand Line their eyes wide, they spit their drinks, "Ehhhhh! The Grand Line , Are you crazy!"

I smile at them, "I am from the Grand Line, I lived In Alabasta for a while before coming here." They looked even more surprised by this. "You are from there, why come to East Blue , we are known as the weakest ocean?" I reply to this, feeling the anticipation growing.

"Gol D Rodger was from this ocean, the Will of D still lives on in this part of the world. That is the one I want to watch, they can't help but do great things." I smile at them with excitement, "this is your chance to see history in the moment. How can you not want to see how the story ends?"

They look at each other, then Johnny asked, "how will we get strong enough in a year though?" Yosaku nods at this then added, "Ya people can train for years, they still die on the Line." I smile at the question.

"I am glade you asked, what I am about to tell you is a secret that is known only by close friends. If you agree to become my student I can guarantee you will have all the time you need." I look at them seriously, "think carefully when I tell you there is no going back, my secret must stay safe. If you agree you are in for the long haul." I nod to them and stand up, "please take your time, think of your options, I will give you the day to think it over. If you decide to accept come to the message board were we met, then declare your answer." Laying down a few coins on the table, I nod to Ririka then return to my ship for the night.

When I get to my ship, a voice calls out. "The way you handled those two was pretty impressive. You don't mind if I have a turn do you? I turn to see Zoro standing in an open area his bandanna on his head. I don't ask if he serious, I know if I refused it would be impossible to get his respect in the future. I nod to him,"now?" He nods back, then we ready our weapons. I turn on **"Pole Arm Kung-Fu"**,**"Phyical Endurane"**, and **"Martial Breath",** knowing this will be a much different fight.

Zoro opening move is a charge with two swords, the third still in its sheath. Time seems to slow around me as my "Gamers Mind" kicks in. I am sill using the training spear, so I am not worried about accidentally killing him. Meeting his charge spear spinning to catch both blade as he bring them down, I let go with one hand. Using an open palm thrust to his stomach I push him back a few feet. Before he can reset himself I dash forward, spear a blur as I execute a barrage of spinning strikes. He jumps back to avoid this assault drawing his third blade. He set himself for a moment then charges agin yelling, "Santoryu, Onigiri". Waiting for the moment when all three blades are near each other, I spring forward; spear moving to hit the first blade,causing it to hit the other two, canceling the technique.

Zoro stumbles, momentum caring him forward. I use this opportunity to place my spear point against the back of his neck, "I believe that's my win?" I ask him voice calm, but serious. He surprised me by smiling,"you are strong, I look forward to fighting you again."He turned serious "you wont beat me next time." I nod back.

"In 11 months meet me here, we will fight than." He looked excited by the challenge, was about to respond when a voice call out interrupting him. "Aniki what are you doing with our Sensei!" We turn to see Johnny and Yosaku in that ridicules pose again. Yosaku continued where Johnny left off. "Ya that's our Sensei, he is going to train us how to kick ass like he does!"

Zoro and I both sweat drop at this, that certainly didn't take long. When I said as much, they say, "we saw your fight with Aniki, and it was amazing. You were so fast, you say you can train us to do that?" I say yes, and they ask, "When do we start?" I motioned them to wait a moment, then turned to Zoro, "see you in 11 months." After Zoro nods I tun to my new students, I point to my ship. "Meet me on board I need to go pick up a few things for you two." They nod eagerly, then rush off. Nodding once more to Zoro I go back into town, asking were a store was.

My questions lead me to a store near the outskirts, there I sold some of my loot form the ship I destoyed. Using the money I buy some things for my new students torc- I mean traning. I made sure to buy a rod though, I may have burst into evil laughter as I etched the words "Tough Love" on it. Back on "Serenity" Johnny and Yosaku broke into chills suddenly.

I walked back to the ship in a good mood, I was looking forward to teaching those two. It will be interesting to see how strong they can get. Stepping on deck I see the two sitting by the rail in quiet discussion. settling down on the rail I address them. "OK you two I am going to show you how you will get stronger." Before they could say any thing I call out,** "Arena: Training Mode. Time Dilation set 2:1. Gravity set 2x "**. When I got the "Arena" skill, the description said I will be able to add effects as I level the skill. I trained my skill diligently, the rewards were worth it. They crash to the deck as the gravity increases. "This is my Ability, first answer yes to the following question. Will you join my Party?" Trying to stand they get to there hands and knees. They answer, "Yes" with difficultly, struggling to breath in the harsh enviroment.

With their acceptance, I call "Options", 'increase Visibility of Screens to Party'. 'Party Menu', two screens flashed into view with their stats.

**Johnny**

_Lvl 7 EXP to next Level 60%_

_HP: 250_

_MP:0_

_STG:15 DEX:9 VIT:9 INT:11 WIS:7 LUK: 5_

_Thinking: Pain_

**Yosaku**

_Level 7 EXP to next Level 60%_

_HP: 250_

_MP:0_

_STG:15 DEX:9 VIT:9 INT:7 WIS:11 LUK: 5_

_Thinking: Pain_

**Nico Micheal**

_Level 31 EXP to next Level 60%_

_Title: Turtle Sage_

_HP: 3010_

_MP: 4020_

_Sage Bonuses: + 10 with SB_

_STG:68 DEX:67 VIT:69 INT:73 WIS:67 LUK: 69_

"This is the Ability called 'The Gamer'. My power lets me bring you into a world were you are in a video game." I am hiding the real extent of my ability, just to be safe. Johnny and Yosaku were staring at their screens, I carry on my explanation. "While you are in here time will move different, and you will be heavier. Here these are for you." I give the each a cloth wrapped bundle. They unwrap the shells I made for them, there expressions were priceless.

I call "Arena Cancel", the air returns to normal. I ask "any questions?" They look at each other take a deep breath, then, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I wasn't phased by their yelling, "Put those shells on you two, you are Apprentices of the Turtle School."

Next I throw each of them the last items I prepared for them. "Johnny in our fight earlier you were hesitant in your strikes. It's like you are afraid to commit with you sword." "This is a 'Combat Shield'. This will allow for close quarter combat, offensive and defensive. when you get better with it ranged combat is a possibility to." Johnny looked puzzled as he slipped the equipment on. "Yosaku, you were a mindless brute." Yosaku unwraps the bundle bring up a small hand axe with a long handle. "That weapon is a 'Tomahawk', feel along the handle with your thumb until you feel a catch." He follows my instructions, "push to the right the up then pull, watch your hand." He nods then pulls out a 10 blade, he stares at it then at the tomahawk, the grins viciously. Good he understood, "Put your shell on we are going to the Gecko Islands to train for 10 months the last moth will be for hunting bounties, and combat experience. the we will meet Zoro." They nod looking determined, "Yes Sensei!"

After that I gave Johnny a crash course on how the Sail System worked. I saw him looking around the cockpit with interest. Yosuka was looking in the engine room, then gave him the same explanation. I as him to go get Johnny and bring him to the main cabin. I pint to the two couches, "Those are now your beds, bedding is in the cabinets above. Food is in the fridge, and for God sake please don't leave a mess." They agree,"Johnny how would you like to be the Navigator, as Navigator you will be in charge of steering the ship." Johnny looks excited, "Yes Sesei I would Love to!"

A chime filled the air;

**The Skills: "Navigation" Lvl 2 "Sail System" Lvl 2 have been shared.**

_While in your party, people you assign a position, will get the skills related._

Even I was surprised by that, Johnny looked even more excited "Navigation, wh-", as he said the name of the skill the window appeared in front of him. He looks a the list, "this is incredible."

Getting his attention, Point to the Gecko Islands, he nods the hurries away. I turn to Yosaku, "You are the ships cook". the same chime sounds

**The Skill: "Cooking" Lvl 40 has been shared.**

_While in your party People you assign a position, will get the skills related._

Yosaku agrees then turned towards the kitchen area bring up his own menu. I go to my cabin and sit down on the bed. A thought occurred to me, this will be the first time in a year that I have slept on an actual bed. I turn to my spirits, who have hidden in the room to avoid my students. "I will introduce you tomorrow, good night girls."

**Johnny**

_Lvl 7 EXP to next Level 60%_

_Title: Turtle Apprentice_

_HP: 250_

_MP:0_

_STG:15 DEX:9 VIT:9 INT:11 WIS:7 LUK: 5_

_Thinking: Pain_

**Yosaku**

_Level 7 EXP to next Level 60%_

_Title: Turtle Apprentice_

_HP: 250_

_MP:0_

_STG:15 DEX:9 VIT:9 INT:7 WIS:11 LUK: 5_

_Thinking: Pain_

**Nico Micheal**

_Level 31 EXP to next Level 80%_

_Title: Turtle Sage_

_HP: 3010_

_MP: 4020_

_Sage Bonuses: + 10 with SB_

_STG:68 DEX:67 VIT:69 INT:73 WIS:67 LUK: 69_

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind: Max: G\Mind**

**Gamers Body: Max: G\Body**

**Observe: Lvl 60**

**Swimming: Lvl 60**

**Martial Breath: Lvl 60: MB**

**Emphatic Link: Lvl 30: EmpLink**

**Physical Endurance: LVL 70**

**Crafting: Lvl 50**

**Sea Step: Lvl 53**

**Earth Step: Lvl 57**

**Sky Step: Lvl 51**

**Triple Steps: Lvl 3**

**Dugong Kung-Fu: Lvl 62: DKF**

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: Lvl 64: DKF-PA**

**Cooking: Lvl 40: Shared with Yosaku**

**Fishing: Lvl 30**

**Arena: Lvl 30**

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl 20**

**Landslide: 20**

**Meditation: Lvl 40**

**Water Prison: Lvl 18**

**Small Water Spirit Haku: Water Elemental Lvl 19**

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: Earth Elemental Lvl 18**

**Small Wind Spirit Temari: Air Elemental Lvl 9**

**Small Shadow Spirit Shikamaru: Shadow Elemental Lvl 1**

**Sand Crush: Lvl 20**

**Sand Bind: Lvl 20**

**Balita Bolt: Lvl 1**

**Spiraling Balista Bolt: Lvl 1**

**Wind Stream: Lvl 10**

**Navigation: Lvl 2: Shared with Jonney**

**Ship: Serenity: Lvl 1**

**Sail System: Lvl 2: Shared with Jonney**

**Shadow Tracker: Lvl 1**


	7. The Count Down

Chapter 7 :The Count Down

**AN:Thank you for reading. Let's go**

Waking up in a bed was surreal after spending so long without one. What was even stranger was the smell of food in the air. Being alone for so long, I might have become a bit wild my self. I remembered my students then, and I relaxed in bed completely. First chance to sleep in, in a year you better believe I am going to take a moment to enjoy it. That moment My spirits seeing that I was awake flew over to me, telling me about their night. I smile as I listen to them , then shoo them away so I could get ready for the day. After a shower, and a moment to take of the re-equip my cloths to clean them I walked in to the main area to see Johnny eating. He see's me walk in; "Morning Sensei", he greeted me while I grabbed a plate of food that was on the stove. Grilled fish, and Miso soup, not a bad way to start the day. I walk over to the stairs and wave at Johnny to join me on deck.

Yosaku was leaning on the rail looking out over the sea, I spoke up, "Alright you two we will be a sea for 1 more day at least. Isnt that right Johnny?"He nods, so I continue; "while we are out here I want to introduce the two of you to some close friends of mine." I send for my spirits and they float up around me, I speak out loud for the humans benefit. "Girls you can show selves to my students." Sharp gasps let me know the spirits were visible.

"Johnny, Yosaku these are the spirits of nature that I have formed a contract with." I tell the guys the spirits names when Garra and Temari started acting strange. Temari was Hovering close Johnny with Garra just as close to Yosaku. I was getting strange feeling from my link with them, when I head the Greater Spirits I knew something was up.

**New Party Skill: Spirit Synchronization**

_Your party can now synchronize with the spirits you have contracted. The spirits will choose a partner and that person will gain a MP bar, the spells will be determined by the Greater Spirits. You will still have access to the magic style associated with those spirits, and be able to communicate by while a partner you lose access to their manna pool. _

While the human were staring at the board the Spirits have finished their negotiations. The send to us, me through my links, and the guys through their new partners, that There will be three Skills.

**1st Skill: Weapon fusion Lvl1**

_With this skill the Spirit will enter their partners weapon to fight alongside their human. 30\MP per sec, Level ups will decrease the MP cost of spell._

**2nd Skill: Spell of Spirits**

_One spell determined by nature of the spirit._

**3rd Skill: Full ****Synchronization** Lvl 1

_Using this skill the two become one being until their magic run out. MP cost 70MP\sec, Level ups will decrease the MP cost of spell._

As the spirits settled by their partners, the started to change Garra gained definition and regal features, she had long red hair, tied in a braid. She still wore her golden dress, now it seemed more real. She landed on Yosaku shoulder and pointed to the stairs. Yosaku looked at me, "Go ahead and get to know each other." As Yosaku was walking down the stairs, Temari had landed on Johnny's shoulder. Her features were more delicate, she had short blonde hair that spiked in the back. I look at the other two,"you as well Johnny, get to know Temari I will take the wheel. Relive me at sun down."

After I dismissed them I went to the cockpit with my two remaining spirits, who were just as surprised by events as I was. I tell them, that things are alright, and if they find partners I will be happy for them. Excited they zoom of to play.

Hours later Johnny came up the stairs with two plates, "yo Sensei I got dinner for ya." I was looking at my Skills list to see my progress, and what I needed to work on. I was looking at how the Party Skills gained points. I found that while I could still level the skill, It would not transfer over. So Yosaku got a head start on cooking, but he was on his own, he would have to level it him self.

I closed the screen , taking the food from johnny with a word of thanks I moved to the front of my ship. I was thinking about what I would pass on to my students. There was also a secret move of the original Turtle School that I wanted to recreate, I wouldn't be a proper Kame Sennin without it. That was for later though, I had to train those two up. Well maybe the small version when we reach the island. Setting aside my worries for the moment I leaned on the rail to look at the sun set.

We arrived at our destination early, Johnny managed to Level his **"Navigation",** so we shaved some time off. When the notification screen flashed, I checked my skills, **"Navigation"** was still at 2 for me, Johnny had a 3. Well at least now I know they can't grind skill for me, Damn Naruto, Shadow Clones are such a cheat. I took over the helm, there was a certain secluded beach near Syrup Village that would be a perfect place to train without distractions.

Yosaku came on deck, he looked at the island. "We almost there Johnney?" Johnny looked at him, "Sensei, said we will land soon. " I nod,"ya this island has several secluded beaches we can use, the one we are going to is close to a village."

I bring down the sail, and mast then I ask Haku to guide us gently to the beach. Looking at the position of the sun, I make a guess at the time of day. "Yosaku, Johnny you want to see something funny?" I point to the path above the beach. "That path will take us to town, we should be just in time to see the villages exercise program."

Johnny looked confused as we started to walk along the path. "Exercise program, why would we think that is funny Sensei? That sound like it would be very tedious." "Ah, you would be right if this were a normal situation" I go quiet for a few moments; listening to the sounds of the morning. Suddenly an alarmed voice could be heard breaking the calm of the morning. "PIRATES! THERE ARE PIRATES COMING RUN!"

This was repeated several times, Johnny and Yosaku looked like they would pick up their pace, I waved them down. "Keep listening you guys, you will see why it is funny in a moment." We could see the village , in the center stood a youth with curly black hair wearing brown overalls. he was panting hands on his knees, a moment later he stood straight. "THAT WAS JUST A LIE HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Johnny and Yosaku face faulted, then stood up, "PERMISION TO KILL THAT TEME SENSEI!" Agin I waived them down, pointing to the village. "You would have to get in line guys." They look at the village, sure enough there was a mob gathering screaming that they wanted to commit violence against the Liar. "This is the program I mentioned, catch the Liar."I wave them on,"Go into town and have some fun. Get something to drink and relax we begin your training tonight."

Night had come; Jonney, Yosaku, and I were standing on the beach. They had their weapons lying close by, leaned on a rock wall. They had there shells on, I told them to not take them off until I said so. I stood in front of them with the rod of, "Tough Love" in my hand. "We will begin with the three lesson I taught you earlier." I motion for them to back up, when they were far enough away I started the first thing my master made me do a year ago. "I want you 2 to stand 6 ft apart and mimic what I do." I start to go through my steps sowing them just the foot work now. "Don't worry bout your arm just match the steps. We always begin with the foundation, that is the basic's of the style will teach you."

The spirits were on the ground following along with me as well. I grin wryly at them, then turn to the guys, watching them go through the circles. When we stop I look at them and smile,"that went about as well as I could expect. I am sure if my Teacher was here he would say..."" You have the grace of a drunken Gorilla, and Baboons have more poise" I finish the statement with a dead pan voice.

The looked ready to explode waved them down,"He said much worse about me when I started, still does to". We were still linked after all. "The point you 2 is now we know were to start. I will work with you one on one while the other starts conditioning." Yosaku, you start jogging around the beach, Garra move the sand to make inclines for him to run. Dont stop until you can't go on, or its time for a break."

As Yosaku started to run I turn to Johnny. "OK Johnny we both will go through the steps side by side. I will show you this one last time, so you had better remember." "Yes Sensei.", Johnny then fall in to the steps agin. After the set I say to him, "Ok now go through them by your self one movement at a time. I will use this rod to adjust your stance at each interval. we will then start the sequence over. If you don't make progress the next time." I got an unholy gleam in my eye when, "I will have to find a way to motivate you. "

**POV: Yosaku**

'Damn sensei making wear this shell. Making me ru...' WACK! I turn my head to see Johnny on the ground holding his head, a shadow standing behind him holding a rod that seemed to glow in the moonlight. I nod my head 'my Sensei is so kind to let me run. I think I will go that way'.

**POV: Normal**

I turn to see Yosaku running faster; 'he is motivated, that's good.' "OK, Johnny once more from the top, this time with feeling." During a short rest for the two of them before they switch. "Tomorrow we start the time dilation training. when you get used to the shells we will increase the gravity of the **"Arena"**. We will continue this almost every day, except for 2 days a week we will do light training to let you body's adjust. You will train with your Spirit Partner on the 2 light days, so enjoy your selves. We have only just begun to have fun. Johnny and Yosaku didn't say anything to me, they were to busy drinking water, or lying in a stupor.

Time Skip: Time Skip 3 Months

POV: Johnny

Sensei tells us that it has only been three moths since we had started training. He keeps increasing the Time Dilation every couple of weeks, so it feels like I have trained on this beach for a year. He also Has raised the gravity to twice the earths. Sensei also tells us that we are only done with first phase. Senseis weird power has help us though, we are able to learn new skills faster thanks to it.

Yosaku and I are now Initiates in the Turtle School. He says the next part of training is incorporating our weapons with the "Dugong Kung Fu". Temari and I have also worked out what spell we want to use. She calls it "**Vacuum Sphere**", it works by sucking the air in an area up, then sending it a target. Very dangerous, and when she fuses with my shield I can throw it then she returns it to me. The magic drains faster when I use that. The last Skill we work on is Synchronization, that's an incredible feeling while it lasts. When we use this, we are stronger, faster, and better in every way.

I have managed to Level my Wind skills 10 times, that's what Sensei tells me at least. dring my down time I am looking at navigation book to gain more skill, I am now a level 10 navigator. Sensie tells me that is a good rate for how busy we are. Tommorow is going to suck though, we have to wear heavier shells.

I look towards the shore line, Sensei is standing there. He is in a weird pose though, his hands are cupped and he is bringing them to his side. I can't hear what he is saying... A brilliant blue ball exploded from Sensei's hands as he shot them forward. It was only the beginning though as the ball flew it traveled an a beam of blue light coming from Sensei's hands. I the light split the wave then flew in the sky were it detonated with a roar of sound and light. In the sudden quiet I hear Sensei mutter, "not bad for a small one." With new understanding that my Sensei is a monster, I go back to my reading.

**Time Skip: 3 Months**

_POV: Yosaku_

I Have lost track of how long we have been here, I suppose it doesn't matter though. Garra and I are working on our attack spell, Sand Shurikens, trying to increase the spells level. So far the level has increased 20 times since training started. When Garra fuses with my weapon, I get sand armor. This drains the magic like crazy though. I haven't been doing much cooking though, Sensie has paid the kid with brown overalls to bring us supplies each day. He brought a cart load every time so we don't run out during the dilation. He pays for it by making items with his power to sell.

Johnny and I have learned to use the weapon style of "Dugong Kung Fu". We have only recently been able to do this form with out Sensie using his demon stick on us. It has been worth it though, we don't level up like Sensei does, our personal level reflects our ability's that we acquire through training not XP. Sensie waives us over I wonder what comes next.

**Time Skip 3 Months**

_POV: Normal_

9 months I have worked them, worked them hard. With the Time dilation I don't know how exactly long its been for us though. It was time for a vacation though. During my time here I raised my level 3 times; that I got the base materials for to keep us feed. Like my first 6 months of training this time was for my skills. With the time dilation I have mastered almost every Skill I had, even the **"Energy Wave"**. My version of the Kamehameha is not as destructive as Goku's, I can't destroy planets.

**Energy Wave: Lvl MAX**

_this skill unleashes a stream of destructive energy. Taking 2 secs to charge this attack drains the target of 10HP\sec. Size of beam is dependent on the magic used to create it. Cost 10MP\sec to fire, 10MP\Increase in size._

I found that the skills stop Leveling at 100. Now I would be able to focus on the journey. Any new skill's I acquire can be Leveled in the "Arena" and I know I will fight in many battles, I am ready for them. "Johnny, Yosaku take the shells off, we are done." They look at me, "we are taking a vacation before we meet Zoro in Shell Town." They looked stunned then they cheer, and race to the ship. They had thrown off the shells, and by their expressions, they can see the difference in speed from before. Glade to see my training paid off. Usopp was moving his cart of supplies down the road when he saw us packing up.

I hadn't been idle with the future Straw Hat, I gave him some pointers for some new types of ammunition. I tell him thanks for the help, its time to go though. We all need a break, so let's go find some where to relax.

**EN****:**_ I will write a Skill Book before the next chapter with all updated effects. _

**Johnny\Temari**

_Lvl 25 EXP to next Level 20%_

_Title: Turtle __Initiate_

_HP: 1850_

_MP:2000_

_STG:37 DEX:31 VIT:31 INT:33 WIS:29 LUK: 27_

**Skills:**

**Spirit Weapon: Lvl 30**

**Synchronization****: Lvl 20**

**__****Dugong Kung-Fu: 40**

**__********Dugong Kung-Fu Shield: 40**

**_Vacuum Sphere: Lvl 10_**

**_Navigation: 30_**

**_Sail System: 2_**

**Yosaku\Garra**

_Level 24 EXP to next Level 90%_

_Title: Turtle __Initiate_

_HP: 1825_

_MP:2000_

_STG:37 DEX:31 VIT:31 INT:29 WIS:33 LUK: 27_

**Skills**

**Spirit Weapon: Lvl 30**

**Synchronization****: Lvl 20**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu: 40_**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu Tomahawk\Dagger: Lvl 30_**

**_Cooking: 45_**

**Nico Micheal**

_Level 34 EXP to next Level 40%_

_Title: Turtle Sage_

_HP: 3120_

_MP: 4210_

_Sage Bonuses: + 10 with SB_

_STG:70 DEX:69 VIT:71 INT:77 WIS:70 LUK:71_

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind: Max: G\Mind**

**Gamers Body: Max: G\Body**

**Observe: Lvl Max**

**Swimming: Lvl Max**

**Martial Breath: Lvl Max: MB**

**Emphatic Link: Lvl Max: EmpLink**

**Physical Endurance: LVL Max**

**Crafting: Lvl Max**

**Sea Step: Lvl Max**

**Earth Step: Lvl Max**

**Sky Step: Lvl MAx**

**Triple Steps: Lvl Max**

**Dugong Kung-Fu: Lvl Max: DKF**

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: Lvl Max: DKF-PA**

**Cooking: Lvl 40: Shared with Yosaku**

**Fishing: Lvl Max**

**Arena: Lvl Max**

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl Max**

**Landslide: Max**

**Meditation: Lvl Max**

**Water Prison: Lvl Max**

**Small Water Spirit Haku: Water Elemental Lvl 20**

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: Earth Elemental Lvl 21**

**Small Wind Spirit Temari: Air Elemental Lvl 19**

**Small Shadow Spirit Shikamaru: Shadow Elemental Lvl 16**

**Sand Crush: Lvl Max**

**Sand Bind: Lvl Max**

**Balita Bolt: Lvl Max**

**Spiraling Balista Bolt: Lvl Max**

**Wind Stream: Lvl Max**

**Navigation: Lvl Max: Shared with Jonney**

**Ship: Serenity: Lvl 2**

**Sail System: Lvl 2: Shared with Jonney**

**Shadow Tracker: Lvl Max**


	8. Skill Book

AN: Thanks for reading my story. As we get in to the main story line of One Piece I will write an updated Skill book after each Major Story Arc.

Skill Book: Levels for Straw Hats, Levels & Skills for my Crew.

**Straw Hats**

**Monkey D Luffy:** Lvl 29

**Roronoa Zoro:** Lvl 27

**Sanji:** Lvl 26

**Nami:** Lvl 16

**Usopp:** Lvl 14

**Turtle School**

**Johnny: _Lvl 25_**

**Spirit Weapon: _Lvl 30_**

Allows the user to fuse his weapon with a Spirit. Weapons will gain elemental abilities based on the Spirit type. Cost 25MP\sec

**Synchronization: _Lvl 20_**

Allows the user to fuse with a Spirit. All stats get +20 while active. Cost 50mp\sec

**Dugong Kung-Fu: _Lvl 40_**

Increases bare-handed attack power and speed, and changes the user movement style.

**Dugong Kung-Fu Shield: _Lvl 40_**

Increases attack power and speed with a Shield, changes the user movement style.

**Vacuum Sphere: _Lvl 10_**

Wins spell that releases a compressed ball of wind that blast the targets away. Cost 30MP.

**Navigation: _Lvl 30_**

Allows the user to plot a course to a destination. Lvl 30 Allows the user to get a sense of the weather.

**Sail System: _Lvl 2_**

Ship with one upgrade to Sail system, Telescopic Mast

**Yosaku: _Lvl 24 _**

**Spirit Weapon: _Lvl 30_**

Allows the user to fuse his weapon with a Spirit. Weapons will gain elemental abilities based on the Spirit type. Cost 25MP\sec

**Sand Shurikin: _Lvl 12_**

Earth spell that sends a volley of small projectiles at targets. Lvl 10 allows 4 shuriken to be created. MP10\projectile.

**Synchronization: Lvl 20**

Allows the user to fuse with a Spirit. All stats get +20 while active. Cost 50mp\sec

**Dugong Kung-Fu: __****Lvl **40

Increases bare-handed attack power and speed, and changes the user movement style.

**Dugong Kung-Fu Tomahawk\Dagger: _Lvl 30_**

Increases attack power and speed with Duel Wielding, changes the user movement style.

**Cooking: _Lvl 45_**

Allows you to prepare food through recipes or experimentation. Lvl 45 allows for good food 75% of the time. Increasing level allow the quality and chance of success to rise.

**Nico Micheal: _Lvl 34 _**

**Gamers Mind: _Max: G\Mind_**

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in any situation. Allows peaceful state of mind.

**Gamers Body: _Max: G\Body_**

Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleeping in a bed will restores HP, MP.

**Observe:_ Lvl Max_**

Allows you to see a targets information no matter what level they are.

**Swimming: _Lvl Max_**

Allows you to swim above or bellow the waves for 2 hours.

**Martial Breath: _Lvl Max: MB_**

Allows you to hold your breath under water for 2 hours. Allows you to ignore airborne poisons, smoke, or other dangers. Activation for combat allows you to fight longer, for high danger situations.

**Emphatic Link: _Lvl Max: EmpLink_**

Allows you to send thoughts and images to a target. Max number 5\20

**Physical Endurance: _LvL Max_**

Activate and the body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. Max level comparable to Armament Haki.

**Crafting: _Lvl Max_**

Allows you to craft or combine items. New items need a blueprint, or breaking down a simaler item. Max level lets you craft 100% for maximum quality.

**Sea Step: _Lvl Max_**

Allows you to dash on water. Max level cost 1MP\Min

**Earth Step: _Lvl Max_**

Allows you to dash on land. Max level cost 1MP\Min Max Lvl comparable to CP9 Soru

**Sky Step: _Lvl Max_**

Allows you to air dash. Max Level cost 1MP\MIN: Max Lvl comparable to CP9 Geppo

**Triple Steps: _Lvl Max_**

Allows the user to move in any medium. Max level lets you travel freely for 12 hours. Cost 1000MP\hour. In combat Max level lasts for 20 min. Cost 400MP\20. Comparable to Mantra Haki in combat due too insanely high reaction time.

**Dugong Kung-Fu: _Lvl Max: DKF_**

Passively increases bare-handed attack power and speed. Activation changes the user movement style.

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: _Lvl Max: DKF-PA_**

Passively increases bare-handed attack power and speed with a pole arm. Activation will change the users movement style.

**Cooking: _Lvl 40: Shared with Yosaku_**

Allows you to prepare food through recipes or experimentation. Lvl 40 allows for good food 70% of the time. Increasing level allow the quality and chance of success to rise.

**Fishing: _Lvl Max_**

Allows you to catch fish in the water 100% of the time at Max level.

**Arena: _Lvl Max_**

Allows the user to create an area with conditions of his choice. Max level allows for 10:1 time dilation, 5x gravity, training area.

**Desert Waterfall: _Lvl Max_**

Earth spell that makes a wave of sand to cover an area. Cost 200MP at Max Lvl. Targets caught take 25HP\sec until escape.

**Landslide: _Lvl Max_**

Water\Earth spell that makes a wave of mud that traps then smothers enemies until the escape or die. 300MP at Max Lvl. Targets take 50HP\Sec

**Meditation: _Lvl Max_**

Meditation allows the user to recover HP and MP rapidly. Can be used as a substitute for sleep. MAx level allws the user to recover in 1\min for rapid recovery.

**Water Prison: _Lvl Max_**

Water spell that surround and traps a target with water. Targets can move out-of-the-way if fast enough. Targets caught take 20HP\sec until release or death. Cost 10MP for activation, 2MP\sec active.

**Small Water Spirit Haku: _Water Elemental Lvl 20_**

Spirit that grants access to Water Magic

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: _Earth Elemental Lvl 21_**

Spirit that grants access to Earth Magic

**Small Wind Spirit Temari: _Air Elemental Lvl 19_**

Spirit that grants access to Wind Magic

**Small Shadow Spirit Shikamaru: _Shadow Elemental Lvl 16_**

Spirit that grants access to Shadow Magic.

**Sand Crush: _Lvl Max_**

Earth Spell that crushes target caught in Sand Bind. Cost 10MP\sec

**Sand Bind: _Lvl Max_**

Earth Spell that binds up to 6 targets at Max Lvl. The target will take 2HP\sec unless the escape or die. Cost 10 MP\target

**Balista Bolt: _Lvl Max_**

Summon 6 projectiles that take 900HP\Ships and 1000HP\Living Creatures. Max level makes the charge time 1 sec per bolt. Cost 200MP\bolt

**Spiraling Balista Bolt: _Lvl Max_**

Summon 6 projectiles that take 1200HP\Ships and 1500HP\Living Creatures. Max level makes the charge time 2 sec per bolt. Cost 400MP\bolt

**Wind Stream: _Lvl Max_**

Wind Spell that allows the caster to direct a stream of wind in any direction of their choice. Max level can push a non secured away violently. The target takes damage from the fall. Cost 2MP\sec.

**Navigation:_ Lvl Max: Shared with Jonney_**

Allows the user to plot a course to a destination. Max level allows the user to shave time, and sence the weather upon activation. Cost 10MP\activation

**Ship: _Serenity: Lvl 2_**

Ship with 1 upgrade

**Sail System: _Lvl 2: Shared with Jonney_**

Ship with one upgrade to Sail system, Telescopic Mast

**Shadow Tracker: _Lvl Max_**

Shadow Spell that allows the user to tag, then track target. Cost is 20MP\tag, 10 MP\activation. Max level lets the number of target tracked be 15. 5\15

**Energy Wave: Lvl MAX**

This skill unleashes a stream of destructive energy. Taking 2 secs to charge this attack drains the target of 10HP\sec. Size of beam is dependent on the magic used to create it. Cost 10MP\sec to fire, 10MP\Increase in size.


	9. Take a Deep Breath, Then Jump

Chapter 8: Take a Deep Breath, Then Jump

**AN: This is it, by the time this chapter is through we will start the main story line. As always thanks you for reading, now here we go.**

Vacations are a time to unwind to relax, and ease tensions you might have. I decide to take my break at Shell Town, it was a quiet place, as long as you avoid certain morons. I wanted to wait for Zoro any way. It was 2 months until our rematch, knowing him though he will show up just in time get tied up by Helmeppo, we will see what happens.

Pulling in to port I tell Johnny,"you and Yosaku do your own thing a couple months."I turn to look at the dock,"be back here in 2 months. This is the only vacation you will get for a long time so the best of it."

Johnny scratching his head turned to Yosaku,"What do you think?" Yosaku just shrugs, "let's go drinking,we can decide after that." Nodding they both yell "see ya in two months!" They walk away there Spirits on their shoulders. I don't Dissolve the party I just "Tag" the with a tracker, I want to check in on them.

Walking back I notice the town hasn't changed much. The people were more subdued, going about their business with glances over their shoulder. Hmmm Morgan, and his son must be here then. Walking into Ririkias place, I find a table, sit down, and begin to think about the future.

A chair being pulled from the table made me look up. A stately women with dark skin and a regale bearing was sitting at my table, without even asking. I was about to call her on it when she interrupted.

"You have come a long way from the man I brought here." That brought me up short, I look at her shocked. She just smiled knowingly, then continued, "You have become strong, but you know in the New World you are second-rate at best. That is why I am here, I want to tell you why I picked you. "

She falls silent for a moment then waves her hand. Shimmering walls surround us, she turned her attention back to me. "The reason why I choose this world for you to go to wasn't out of spite or a whim. Your challenge opened up a door for me to bring you in." She waves her hand again, this time creating a tea service, pouring two cups of tea she hands one to me. "I have a job that I need done in the future. Consider this your audition, survive The War of the Best. If you live I will make my offer about the second job. Your prize, I will heal your body in your world."

When she finished her offer I looked up, "whats the second job?" She smirks, "all you need to know for know is that it is out of this world." She stood up, "you should know I put us in a Reverse Dilation for this conversation. Your fight with the Marimo is tomorrow, good luck, you will need it." After she finished she waves then vanishes leaving the tea services behind. That women just killed my vacation didn't she... Dammit.

Ririka looked surprised to see me appear suddenly, I guess my visitor made people forget the table existed while we had our chat. She asked me what I was in town for, I told her I had a rematch with Zoro. While I was telling her this I sent Messages to my Spirits letting them know what was going on, and to send word to my students, to let them know I was back. I also told them we will be heading back to syrup village to wait for the main character in our story to appear.

I asked Ririka for a room to stay in that night, my ship was with Johnny sailing around for practice and fun as they put the skills I taught them to the test. Apparently the Turtle School was a house hold name now here in East Blue, and the people wanted to know were to apply for the school. They also wanted to know were the mysterious Turtle Sage had disappeared to. My fight that first day in Shell Town must have made an impression. Rumors were flying that I went to the Grand Line, and my students were still in the Blue to gather more followers for me.

The morning was bright and clear, I put on my desert robe grabbed my steel spear, then walked to the promised place. He was there sitting on the ground his blades on the ground before him. When I walked up to him in full fighting regalia he grinned a savage grin, he was looking forward to this. The people around us started to notice the atmosphere around us, then began to draw away. Not to leave, no they wanted to watch, but be out of the line of fire. Standing up as I drew to a halt leaning on my spear shaft Zoro drew his third blade, then put it in his mouth.

"I have looked forward to this for a long time." He said around his sword hit. "Full power from the start this time, winner is the one still standing, or the other concedes." I nod then we both assume our positions. I only activate my** "Pole Arm Kung Fu"** and **"Breath"**, I was going to us my **"Physical Endurance"** activation like the CP9's Tekkai. To give the illusion my skills were like the Rokushiki the Navy practices.

Neither one of us move, until I drew a coin from my pocket. No words were needed as I flipped it into the air. The crowd that had gathered watched the coin as it spun into the air, followed it as it stated to come down. The coin clicked, and we Moved, there would be no safeties this time, we both fought with live steel. Zoro wove like a steel whirlwind, always slashing trying to get the upper hand. I kept my moves calm, dogging, weaving, waiting for an opening. I knew he wasn't going to fall for the same move twice, so I had to create a miss step. A mistake would be nice, his form was good, its obvious he has trained hard for this.

I decided it was time to go on the offence, with a burst of speed I appeared to his left just as he swung a sword from that side. Now in his blind spot I use the but of my spear, and faster than he could follow shoved his elbow just enough to send him in a counter rotation. The unexpected move made him lower his guard for just a moment, that was all I needed. I accelerate behind him, placing my spear tip against the back of his neck. "I win again, this will be our last fight in this part of the world, I am going to the Grand Line soon. If you want a rematch, I will meet you on that sea." Don't think I won to easily, I have trained to match the likes of Vice Admirals. Zoro can't cut steel yet, he will get stronger faster with me putting slow pressure on him.

"You are from the Grand Line like they say." Zoro didn't ask a question, it was a statement. "How would you compare your skills to Mihawk's?"I had to chuckle a little at the question. "Who knows I haven't fought him, if I do I'll tell you, if I see you again after a fight like that." I began to think very hard then, I had the chance to fight Mihawk, in just little over a month. I couldn't help to feel the anticipation rise, that would be a true test of my skills, I knew that the setting, a broken ship would be wrong for a true fight, a spar on the other hand. Yes I could see us doing that.

Turning to Zoro, "see ya around man." Clasping him on the shoulder I put my spear on my shoulder, and walk through the silent crowd. They hadn't mad a sound other than shuffling during the fight, now they stared at us with respect, almost awe. They did not see skills like ours every day so this was a special sight for them. Some one shouted as I was walking away "Who Are You?" I had to smirk as I tilted my head causing the light to reflect of my glasses. "Who am I?" I turn my head, "Just a wondering Sage." I had always wanted to do something that like, after saying that I walk away, desert robe billowing in the wind.

The Serenity pulled in to town that afternoon, I was standing on the dock waiting for them. Not waiting for them to put down the rail I jumped onto the deck and walked towards Johnny, "set course for Syrup Village, oh its good to see you to." Not asking any questions, he had already gotten the story from Temari, he nods. "It is good to see you Sensei , I was worried until Anuie here", he points to Temari, "let me know what was going on. The Big Boss Lady wanted a word." He shakes his head, "that's something else Boss."

I nod, noticing the change of address, but decided not to comment on it. "I am going below to my cabin, tell Yosaku whats up will you?" Johnny gives his assent, and I walk to my room greeting my Spirits as I see them. A little over a month, then I would meet Luffy. The crazy that was sure to follow should be entertaining to follow, I will also make sure that a few events go a little differently. In the Manga it was to create drama, now that it is real, I will be sure to keep thing from becoming as dire. I won't hold their hands though, they need these trials to grow as a crew. I won't take that away from them.

Arriving at Gecko Island I tell the guys, "we will wait near the island until two ships come. One should have a pirate mark on the sail, my source says that one of the people coming likes to rip off pirates." They don't say how I know, they thought I had a massive spy network. "That doesn't mean we will slack off though." I raise a **"Arena"** with the reverse dilation active to 10:1, but normal gravity. "Lets see how much you slacked off while I have been occupied. Don't worry though a day in here is only 10 days on the outside, surely my students can last a little over three days of combat right?" I grow serious, "Consider this your graduation exam." The fight that followed would haunt their dreams for years.

The fight was fun, and the boys did well. Their months of freedom were well spent after all. They had a refinement to their moves that could have only come through life or death struggles. They had both managed to reach level 26, I was proud of them. Two ships coming in near were we were docked got my attention. One of the ships had the mark of Bugey The Clown, a skull with a clown nose of the crossed bones. I gave a sly smile when I see the red-head operating the ship. I tug my hat down to shade my eyes, "its show time."

I move the ship to the shore reaching it just in time to hear the end of Usopp's speech, the other hadn't notice my ship yet their attention being held by the multitude of flags surrounding us. I lock the sails then move to the forward rail. leaning against it I call out, "Oh has thew crew of the Usopp Pirates grown so large then." This bring the attention of every one on the beach. I look around to see Nami and Zoro staring at me with shock, Luffy with confusion , and Usopp with a nervous grin.

Luffy call out at the same time as the others. "YOU! What are you doing here" from Zoro and Nami. A, "Who's that" from Luffy. Finally a stuttered, "Sssensseii wwhat a ssupprisse" from Ussop.

Waving to everyone on the beach, I jump down to the sand, "hey kids, you doing well?" I call this to the three waving the flags in the bushes. They yelp startled, then run off. I just chuckle the turn my attention to the three on the beach, ignoring Usopps stuttering for the moment. "Zoro, Nami its good to see you again." Turning to Luffy I introduce my self, "hello to you as well, my name is Micheal, a pleasure." I say this with a small half bow. For this meeting I was in my blue button up shirt and jeans outfit. I still wore my hat and glasses though.

Luffy as strangely polite as ever, gave a small half bow back saying, " I am Monkey D Luffy, I am going to be the next Piraate King" He said the last part with excitement. I just look at him thoughtfully, "you know you just might at that." I could see it, the spirit that would one day turn this kid into a Haki master. The one who would storm the strong-hold of the Marines for friends and family. I repeat, "yes you just might do it."

Usopp had gotten over his nerves at seeing me and had his sling shot drawn. Luffy went through the speech he did in the anime about Usopp pointing a weapon at a pirate, and how he should put his life on the line. Seeing the intensity in Luffys expression, I got another glimpse of the future. Yes this kid would shake things up, that he would, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

The lunch that follow was fun, Luffy was talking about Yasopp, the marksman from Shank's crew, and Usopps father. He was telling stories about the time they had visited his island when he was young. When Luffy brought up finding some one to give him a ship, Usopp looked at the time then took off saying he had some where to be. After he left the three junior members of the Usopp Pirates cam in brandishing their wooden swords. They demanded to know what we did to their captain. Luffy just patted his stomach, Nami hid a small laugh, while Zoro grinned viciously. "your captain; we ate him." the kids looked horrified at this, then they turn to look at Nami and scream, "ONIBABA!" Nami doesn't appreciate the comment, the next moment the kids were on the floor.

I chuckle quietly at this, "kids its alright check the time." They turn to look at the clock, then they say "ahhh he went to Kaya's place." At the others confused expressions they explain the girls situation, and how Usopp cheers her up with the stories he tells. Luffy decides to go the rich heiress to ask for a ship, I don't follow, instead I return to my ship.

I wake up my crew, then tell them,"we have a situation, tomorrow at dawn the Black Cat Pirates will land on this beach." I look at them, "I want you two to keep an eye on the situation, and if things look to get dicey." I get a hard look in my eyes, "take them down, hard." Johnny and Yosaku agree ,"right Boss."

The morning came and the guys took off to wait in the forest. I was on deck, moving the ship to the other beach. One to help Zoro, the other to hide my ship. I arrive just in time to see Nami use Zoro as a spring pad to reach the top of the hill. "Zoro hop on, don't worry about the other beach. If things get to hot, my crew will take care of it." Zoro blinks, "you mean those two, they can't help that much, can they?" Zoro asks dubiously. I just smile, "don't worry about those two, they have become strong. Enough to fight me at half speed for three days strait any way." At Zoro intense stare I reassure him that I was at full speed when we dueled.

When we arrived things were well in hand, my crew was moving through the enemy like a scythe through wheat. Johnny had an intense look as he bashed his opponents, standing back to back with Yosaku who had a wild grin, they danced among the poor saps. I nod proudly at the display, yes I did well with those two. Zoro not one to be idle jumped into the fray. Knowing thing would be well in hand, I jump of the ship, and move up the hill, My clothe change to my combat gear, I draw my training spear. No one paid me much attention, the Pirate Hunters united were taking all of it of me. OK Jango saw me, but the hypnotist ignored me when he saw I wasn't moving towards the fight. I just sat there sometimes barking out; "Johnny your shoulder is out of line, move it 2 inches to the right", or I would call. "Yosaku your dagger work is sloppy. You should be an artist creating a master piece, not a baboon flailing with a stick." I love being a martial arts teacher.

The enemy grew desperate when Luffy showed up. He started beating up the enemy, hard. Jango growing desperate uses his hypnotism to pump up his crew. He got Luffy to, and things got even more hectic. I just shake my head enjoying the chaos. The Cat Brothers make an appearance, they try to take two of Zoro's swords, but my guys interfered knocking them down. Everything came too a screaming halt when a cold voice says, "I told you to meet me at dawn. It is now past that, is this how far the Cat Pirates have fallen without my leadership?"

We all turn to the top of the hill were Kuro was standing, his blade gloves on, but still sheathed. His former crew was outraged, and the Cat Brothers went so far as to attack Kuro, despite Jango telling them of the danger. Kuro's habit of using his palm to adjust his glasses told Jango that his former captain hadn't lost his edge. The brothers were cut down, that was when Kaya arrives on the beach. I watch as the drama unfolds as Kuro explained his plans, telling Jango to go and take care of Kaya.

Before Jango could move I blur behind him, and rap him across the skull knocking him out, Kaya's a sick young woman, she does not need the stress of a chase. Kuro notices me for the first time,"another fool who fancies himself a pirate? I will cut down everyone here. The name Kuro will die with all of you!"

Saying that me moved with a blur of speed, my crew had no problem tracking his moves. We were used to moving faster in our fights. Nami explained to Luffy that this was how pirates usually acted. Luffy growing truly angry at Kuro's indiscriminate attack, beats him down with a Gomu Gomu no Kane to the head.

During the fight when Kaya had run off Luffy told Usopp to go protect her. It was a good thought, but I had already taken care of Jango. Nami was going through her new hoard of gold with Beli symbols in her eyes. My crew was standing with Zoro keeping vigilant, we load the defeated crew back into their ship with Kuro, and send them off.

Usopp comes back to the beach Kaya in tow. Seeing the Straw Hats victories she invites us to her home. Their a wounded butler Merry greets us. Kaya cried that she was glade he survived Kuro's treachery. As a reward Kaya gives the Straw Hats there first ship, The Going Merry. After getting the ship Luffy asked Johnny and Yosaku to join his crew. They declined saying that they were on the "Serenity's" crew. Luffy looked at my ship, "kind of small isn't it?" I smile at him, "She might be small, but she has it were it counts." I pat my hull, then decided to put my next plan into motion.

We were getting ready to leave the island when I tell my crew loudly,"get ready you two we are going to Zeffs place." Johnny brightened when he heard that. "I love that place, they have the best food in all of East Blue." Hook, Luffy brighten when he heard this,"how is there meat?"He asked seriously. I told him,"the best steak I have ever had."Line,"Luffy turned to His crew who had a resigned look, "we are going with them" Luffy told the other two seriously, Sinker.

Usopp came into view then carry a huge bag yelling at us to wait for him. He trips and rolls down the hill only to be stopped by Luffy's foot. After a small speech about becoming a brave warrior of the sea, Luffy interrupts him with a, "get on." Usopp agrees, but only if he could be the captain. Luffy disagrees strongly. As for me I am watching them with a smirk, I love it when a plan comes together.

EN:Let the chaos Begin.

**Straw Hats**

**Monkey D Luffy:** Lvl 29

**Roronoa Zoro:** Lvl 27

**Sanji:** Lvl 26

**Nami:** Lvl 16

**Usopp:** Lvl 14

**Turtle School**

**Johnny\Temari**

_Lvl 26 EXP to next Level 80%_

_Title: Turtle __Initiate_

_HP: 1890_

_MP:2070_

_STG:42 DEX:34 VIT:34 INT:36 WIS:32 LUK: 30_

**Skills:**

**Spirit Weapon: Lvl 39**

**Synchronization****: Lvl 28**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu: 50_**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu Shield: 50_**

**_Vacuum Sphere: Lvl 20_**

**_Navigation: 40_**

**_Sail System: 2_**

**Yosaku\Garra**

_Level 26 EXP to next Level 70%_

_Title: Turtle __Initiate_

_HP: 1900_

_MP:2060_

_STG:41 DEX:34 VIT:35 INT:32 WIS:36 LUK: 30_

**Skills**

**Spirit Weapon: Lvl 40**

**Synchronization****: Lvl 30**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu: 50_**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu Tomahawk\Dagger: Lvl 50_**

**_Cooking: Lvl 60_**

**Nico Micheal**

_Level 34 EXP to next Level 40%_

_Title: Turtle Sage_

_HP: 3120_

_MP: 4210_

_Sage Bonuses: + 10 with SB_

_STG:70 DEX:69 VIT:71 INT:77 WIS:70 LUK:71_

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind: Max: G\Mind**

**Gamers Body: Max: G\Body**

**Observe: Lvl Max**

**Swimming: Lvl Max**

**Martial Breath: Lvl Max: MB**

**Emphatic Link: Lvl Max: EmpLink**

**Physical Endurance: LVL Max**

**Crafting: Lvl Max**

**Sea Step: Lvl Max**

**Earth Step: Lvl Max**

**Sky Step: Lvl MAx**

**Triple Steps: Lvl Max**

**Dugong Kung-Fu: Lvl Max: DKF**

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: Lvl Max: DKF-PA**

**Cooking: Lvl 40: Shared with Yosaku**

**Fishing: Lvl Max**

**Arena: Lvl Max**

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl Max**

**Landslide: Max**

**Meditation: Lvl Max**

**Water Prison: Lvl Max**

**Small Water Spirit Haku: Water Elemental Lvl 20**

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: Earth Elemental Lvl 21**

**Small Wind Spirit Temari: Air Elemental Lvl 19**

**Small Shadow Spirit Shikamaru: Shadow Elemental Lvl 16**

**Sand Crush: Lvl Max**

**Sand Bind: Lvl Max**

**Balita Bolt: Lvl Max**

**Spiraling Balista Bolt: Lvl Max**

**Wind Stream: Lvl Max**

**Navigation: Lvl Max: Shared with Jonney**

**Ship: Serenity: Lvl 2**

**Sail System: Lvl 2: Shared with Jonney**

**Shadow Tracker: Lvl Max**

**Energy Wave: Lvl MAX**


	10. The Eyes of the Hawk

Chapter 9: The Eyes of the Hawk

**AN:It has been brought to my attention that the last part of the previous chapter read like a military briefing, not a story. That was my first time writing a big battle, I will get better. Thanks though I need to be kept honest.**

An explosion broke the morning, I sighed Luffy was playing with his cannon's. At least they wont almost kill any body this time. I walk on deck to look at the other ship. I have to admit Usopp's a great artist, the Going Merry now flew the mark of the Straw-hat Pirates, Usopp had painted the mark the day before. I yelled over, "why are you idiots playing with cannons, are you trying to blow your selves up?" Nami agreed with me, "you idiots are going to sink the ship! "

Johnny was in his cockpit,"Nami Anuie shift course by 3 degrees, there is a current here that can get us to the restaurant faster."Nami checked his heading then frowned,"where did this current come from Johnny?" Johnny glanced at his invisible, to Nami, navigation screen, "Those small islands over there have hot springs, they are making a fast warm water current."

Nami looked out a the small islands we just passed,''OK adjusting course." I called out to be heard by both ships, "you all ready for lunch?" Luffy yelled,"MEAT!" I look down the stairs at Yosaku, who was using his kung fu training in his cooking. "Yosaku remember to keep your focus on all your opponents." I pointed to a pot that was about to boil over. Yosaku wiped a water soaked rag at the burner putting it out. "I got this Boss, lunch ready in 5."

I smile then turn to relay the news to the other ship. 7 min later Yosaku came out carrying several platters on his arms, Luffy came over using his power to cross the water"food food food." I went down below to get some drinks, and plates when I came up I had to laugh. Yosaku still balancing the trays , was dodging Luffy, "wait until the Boss comes up with the plates you idiot." I grasped Luffy shoulder, "here's a plate, you heathen." making a plate for Nami I jumped over to the Merry.

Nami accepted the plate with a smile, "thanks Micheal, by the way were did Johnny learn his navigation skills? that current change was so sutle that it took me a moment to pin piont it." I chuckle, "I shared the skill with Johnny when I made him the helmsman. He just learned on his own from there." My answer was true, from a certain point of view.

Nami looked at me thoughtfully, "you know I have heard a lot about the Turtle School the last few weeks, not keeping a low profile are you Mr Sage?" I nod over to Johnny, "those two have made a name for themselves, they were the one's who made the ruckus."

I look over my ship and see, Usopp, Zoro, Luffy,and Yosaku all eating and drinking, telling stories. It was days like this that made me glade to be here in this world. Lunch ended, and we went back to our own ships, Yosaku cleaning up his kitchen while I tided up the deck. Looking out to the right I see a Marine ship following the same course we are. That should be Fullbody's ship, watching Sanji beat the crap out of him should be fun to watch.

I pointed the ship out to Johnny; "keep an eye on that ship, the commander is an idiot." Johnny laughed, "He is a Marine there all idiots." I shout to catch Nami's attention, she looks at me, "Nami there is a Marine ship moving on the same heading as us." Nami looks in the direction indicated with a spyglass, "got it, thanks." A couple of hours later we are floating in front of Baraties. I don't want to piss off old man Zeff, so I call out to Luffy, "If that ship fires, let me handle it, I don't want to damage the restaurant."

Luffy looks confused, "huuu?"I repeat what I just said, but dummer "the ship fire, you let me handle, restaurant don't go boom." Every one started laughing except Luffy, who stretched his hand to take a punch at me, I tilted me head, letting it pass than doge the next. Still laughing ,"sorry just kidding, stop and I will buy you meat." This stops Luffy cold,"OK, I will let you handle it."

I look over at the Marine ship Fullbody came into view with a women on his arm looking at our ships, "I don't recognize your mark." Luffy looking proud says,"we just made it today."

Fullbody sighs, "you pirates."He turns to one of his men, "those ships are an eye sore, sink them." Fullbody and his date then walked into the restaurant. The Marine ship fired, I jump up to intercept the shot, sending it back to the cannon that fired it. The explosion rocked the ship the marines start to scramble to put out the fire. I smirk then turn to my friends, the ones who had never seen me fight looking surprised. I smile then and asked "shall we?"

The restaurant was just like I remember, clean, open, and... "Welcome back Creepy Bastard."Paty was as crazy as ever. "Hey Paty table for 7."Paty nodded, "right this way."

We move to a large table in the center of the restaurant,I ask Paty,"is the old man working today? I would like to talk to him." Paty laughed, "you know the owner is always working, I will see where he is." When he left the Straw hat started to be their usual rambunctious selves. Thing got especially funny when Luffy tried to put something into Zoro's water while he wasn't looking, only to have Zoro almost try to force the water down Luffy throat. The table exploded into laughter after that. Nami's laugh was carefree, and like a load stone drawing iron, her laughter summoned Sanji. "Oh beautiful ocean, thank you for arranging this meeting." Sanji appeared rose in hand kneeling before Nami, "you can go ahead and laugh, but I can not bear this torture." Sanji covers his face with his off hand."As long as I am with you, it doesn't matter if I am a pirate or even a devil." He looks up his heart literally in his eyes."My heart is ready! This is horrible though; there is a large obstacle between us."

At that moment a gruff, "is that obstacle me?" The rest of us at the table, who were watching dumb founded at the spectacle, took in the new actor in the drama. Zeff appeared, mustache looking as epic as ever,"Sanji, get back to work." Sanji looked outraged, "Jiji why don't you just die already!"

This finally broke the spell,"Sanji how have you been?" I asked,"not giving the old man trouble are you?" Sanji finally noticed me,"who were you again? I only remeber beautiful ladies." Johnny yelled, "Oi bastard don't disrespect the Boss like that!" Zeff talked before any one else could,"Sanji go wait on the other tables." Sanji stalked away to another table, muttering death threats.

"Hey old man How ya been", everyone looked at me.""When I got to East Blue, this was the first place I went. That is how I got a place two start looking for those two."I point to my students, Zeff looked around the table with a critical eye. "So those are the ones you were talking about before?" I nod,"there is one or two more to pick up, but they will join us later I think." He looked the Sanji had left with a raised eyebrow, yes Zeff was nobody's fool. The rest of the table just looked lost, "don't worry about it, just Grand Line chatter." That got there attention, Luffy asked with excitement, "you know about that place?" I nod with a frown, "didn't Zoro tell you I am from the Grand Line? I was born in the west though."

This got even more of there attention, but a commotion caused us to look at Sanji kicking Fullbody to the floor. Fullbody spluttered, "you people are no better than pirates, I will get this place shut down." Sanji came forward, "oh in that case I will just kill you, no body is closing this place until I take over."

He was interrupted when a sacred Marine came in telling Fullbody that there prisoner had escaped, A emaciated man darkened the entrance at that moment stepping in front of Paty, he spoke in low dark tones, "Give me food." Paty took one look at him, but I intervened before Paty could say anything. The reason I broke cannon, not letting Gin get creamed, Shikamaru was interested in Gin. "Patty he is with me." This shocked every one, EEHHH!

I shrug, "it is the duty of a Sage to feed the starving when we encounter them."everyone nods,"ooohhhh." I look at Gin, dark tan skin, dark circles under his eyes, grey coat with a red dragon on the front. "Come on let's get you some thing to eat. By this time the Marines had fled in terror, I led Gin to our table, "Order what you want, it is fine."

Gin actually looked shocked,"why are you helping me, you don't even know me?" I smile,"a friend of mine has starved at sea before, I heard a story how terrible it could be, that's why I try to help when it appears in front of me."

Gin looks confused as one of the cooks brought out food to our table,"dig in everyone its on me today."I told them all, Luffy was actually smiling , not with a stupid grin, but a small smile, "you are a good person, join my crew." I shake my head ruefully, I wasn't expecting the offer until he saw me fight. At that moment Sanji came up to me a plate of freid rice in his hand, "here you bastard you should eat to." That was as close to approval as Sanji ever gave grown men. I take the plate with a nod of thanks, then answer Luffy, "you don't know my full name, by joining you I will place your crew in considerable danger. The world government does not look at members of my family with kindness. They killed my mother, and sent my then 8 year old sister running, hunted for the rest of her life." Olivia was gone from Robin a lot, another child 10 moths after Robin was born is not so unusual. Robin needed someone in this world, and I think a brother is the least I could give that poor women."

My head tilted down shading my eyes, the table was quiet. Everyone lost in there own thoughts, though Johnny and Yosaku had tears running down their faces. This was the first time they had heard this story, and as stories go it was mostly true. I swear if I ever find how gave the order that Robin should be hunted like that, the things I will do to him.

Luffy just nodded, "don't care join my crew." I look to my crew, who nodded they were ok with it. "We will follow as agent's of the Straw Hats. We sail under your banner, but we keep our ship. Sometimes we will operate separate from you, but you have final say." Basicly we become their CP9. "I guess I should finally introduce my self." I take of my hat, and glasses, setting them on the table I stand up, my families unique blue ringed eyes looking at them. "My name is Nico Micheal, one of the devils of Ohara, nice to meet you."

Now I don't expect them to understand this, they were not even born yet when those events occurred, Gin would have been very young, so only Zeff would have been shocked, if I hadn't shown him before hand. Gin had finished eating by now, asked Sanji to bring him food for 100 men. "They are starving just like I was, we lost so much when we were attacked by the hawk-eyed man." I put my gear back on, "so y'all ran into Mihawk hu, that's a harsh welcome to the Grand Line." Zeff nodded to Sanji, they leave the table. Luffy followed them, "hey I need a cook for my crew want to join." There answer is muffled by the kitchen door. Johnny had a packet of bounty posters out looking to see what crew Gin belonged to. Nami catching a glimpse of a certain poster, looked afraid, sick, sad, then resigned. I shade my face again, "Johnny, lock down the Serenity." I say this quietly though our Spirits. Johnny nodded, excused himself, then left to do as asked.

Sanji came back with a big sack of food, "here, now go feed your men." Gin was baffled, you can tell by his face, charity to out laws was rare. Turning to hide sudden tears he node then grabbed the food, "you can use the smallest boat."Sanji leaves after that. I see Nami slip away, I hate this part. Even when I was watching the show for the first time, I knew Nami would never betray her new friends, not without a life or death reason. Ya Arlong is definitely on my, to kill painfully list.

A half hour later the Going Merry was gone. "Johnny take the Serenity, but wait until I tell you to go. Keep quiet until we get there." Johnny knuckled his for-head,"right Boss, we will go after Nami Anuie, something about this seems fishy."

I equip my desert robe and steel spear, then head to the roof of the restaurant to wait. Luffy was still trying to persuade Sanji to be in his crew, Zoro came to sit beside me with Yosaku, "you are staring pretty hard at that horizon, something up?"

I nod, "Ya Gin's captain is a greedy dick, I am waiting for him." Yosaku looks thoughtful,"His captain Boss?" I glance at him, "the Pirate Admiral Don Kreig." I scoff, "that fool would die standing in the presence of a Marine Admiral, those three are something else." They look at me questioningly. "I will tell you later, don't worry about it right now." I look to the horizon,"oh look we have visitors." They follow my gaze, I stand up then start to stretch. My thoughts weren't on these jokers, but the hawk coming just behind them.

Don Krige limped up to the door of the restaurant, the picture of poor health and innocence. I watched from my perch, waiting for them to take it outside. 5 minutes later Krige leaves the restaurant with more food, and the ship begins to change. The battle fins are raised, these protect the restaurant part of the ship, and Luffy comes to find me. "Whats going on were is the Merry, where are Johnny, Usopp, and Nami?" I look to him,"Nami took the Merry for a joy ride don't worry, Johnny and Usopp will go to keep her out of trouble soon."

Luffy looks relived, while the other two face fault,"are you crazy?" They yell at me, but I look innocent. Our fun was interrupted moments later by Krigs ship getting sliced in half.

Looking at the devastation I whisper, "so the hawk is still in a hunting mood." Zoro nods, "Only the strong can cut a ship that size in half." We look to the water, there was a figure sitting on a throne. His seat was resting on a coffin with green fire floating around him. As statements go, this one pretty much screamed "I am a bad ass." Zoro got a hungry look in his eye,"the best in the world, standing in front of me all ready." He leaps off the roof to go challenge the world strongest swordsman.

I "Observe" Mihawk, what I see doesn't surprise me at all;

**Dracule Mihawk: **Lvl 65

_Title: Warlord of the Sea_

_HP: 6000_

_MP: 2000_

_Thinking: Board_

When I used my skill his eyes immediately locked to mine, somehow he knew I was watching him. This one was dangerous, yes he is.

Kriegs pirates are terrified,"why are you chasing us." Mihawk looks at him, "I was board." The pirate beyond reason pulls out 2 pistols,"don't mess with me Teme!" Mihakw's following action were so graceful, and quick he deflected the bullets with the tip of a huge black sword. The pirate who fired asked, "what is going on?" Zoro standing behind him answers, "he averted them, using the point of his sword." Ignoring the mutterings of the crew Zoro walked forward, ''I have never seen a sword moved so gently.''

Mihawk looks at Zoro,"There is no strength based solely on force." I nod then speak up,"properly applied strength is only one key, speed and skill are needed to support you, or you fall." Mihawk looks at me, then nods in return,"well said." Zoro looks up at me then back to his target, "that is the sword you used to cut the ship right?." Zoro grins,"The strongest sword."

Mihawk looks away, "what is your goal ?" Zoro Puts on his bandana, "to be the strongest. You ar not busy right how about a match?" By now Zoro had been identified by the others. Mihawk look up at me saw my spear that I held, then said to Zoro, "how pathetic." He blurs appearing before Zoro with his arms crossed,"is it ambition or ignorance, that you should point a sword at me?"

Zoro growls a reply drawing his swords, I did bother listening I was watching Mihawk, as he pulled a small dagger from the cross that he wore. By now the crew on both side were talking to each other about the upcoming fight. Yosaku looked serious though,"hey Boss, I put that guy a couple of places beyond you." I agree,"he is stong make no mistake, but some one once said, Life can't always be measured by level. We are humans and our will, and passion's are what drive us." "Zoro has trained hard to fight the both of us, lets see what he does."

Mihakw looked at me appraisingly, "you have helped forge this swordsman? Lets see his quality." Zoro launched his Onigiri technique, moving swift and strong. It was blocked the same way as when Zoro and I fought, but to my surprise, Zoro grinned then moved one sword shouting,"Tatsumaki!" spinning with the force, he forced Mihawk to a step back.

Zoro pointed at me,"he did that same thing when we fought. That counter was for him." This fight was much different then in the Anime, Zoro was still out classed, but he didn't lose his focus, didn't let despair guide his swords. It ended when he Zoro tried to rush Mihawk with a Tora Gari. He didn't get stabbed in the chest, Zoro maneged to deflect the blow to cut his shoulder.

"Why do you not step back?" Mihawk asked, Zoro answer,"to step back would mean every promise was for nothing, I can't do that." Mihawk looked at him for a moment, sheathing his tiny dagger. Drawing his black sword,"your will has impressed me, announce your name." Zoro got into his secret techniques starting pose, "Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro shot forward into his Sansen Sekai, the swords in his hands spinning. The move Miahaek made was lost to most. I saw the cut, my "Gamers Mind" breaking it down to fast paced, from insane.

I jump down from the roof, then in a burst of speed I am standing on the beside them. Zoro's crappy swords are broken, he was bleeding shallowly for his chest, not bad he managed to avoid some of it. While this was going on Sanji was wondering why people fought so hard for there dreams, when common sense tells you to give up. While he was having his crisis, I turn to face Mihawk, robes blowing in the wind. "Are you two done?" "Or is it my turn?"

Knowing what happens with Arlong I want to give Zoro a chance to heal before they fight. Zoro looks at me, I know he will not run, I nod, Zoro stands up sheathing his prized sword then turn to face the master swordsman with arms open. "It is a swordsman shame to attack from behind." Mihawk grins,"well said", then strikes Zoro knocking him into the water.

I point, then a sec later Yosaku is there carrying Zoro to the Serenity. Yosaku has been speed training, that's very good. He can't old it for very long, but it was a good start. Leaning on my spear I ask, "are you up for one more? Or did you have enough fun today?" Sword still drawn, he looked around, he nodded. "I have a little time left for this, a spear master was the last thing I expected to find here."

This time I activate my full combat potential, no spells. Well maybe an **"Energy Wave"** if he blasts me with a flying blade attack. All three steps locked in, I activate **Triple Steps**, for the movement bonuses. **My Kung Fu** primed. My** Physical** E**ndurance** ready to activate. we stare at each other, Mihawk pionts to Luffy,"count down from three." he orders

Luffy looking serious, nods "3...2...1..." At one we seem to vanish. The Speed that the two of us display is not found outside the new world very often. We blur around the area, ignoring gravity, physics, the laws of reality them self. Spear moving to block a slash I try to counter with an up thrust. A slash is deflected, then turned. No, a thrust is countered, moving into a spin I crouch placing the but of my spear on the surface of the water I use it to launch a kick towards Mihawk's face.

By now Luffy had little stars dancing around his head, people then started to look at him, then me. If I was this strong, then how strong was my captain. Mihawk and I were balancing on a plank of wood, all other footing having been destroyed by our exchange. Mihawk looked pleased, "two finds like this in one day, this has been a good day."He blured agin, back to his boat. "We will fight again, but in a place were we can let loose without having to worry about bystanders." He starts to sail away, pausing to overhear Zoro,"I swear I will never lose again, you have a problem with that, Pirate King!" Luffy answers with a laugh,"nope". Mihawk smiles, "a decent bond." Turning to leave, This time Kreig interrupts him, "aren't you after my head?" Mihawk turns,"I have been entertained enough today." He leaves with out another word.

**Straw Hats**

**Monkey D Luffy:** Lvl 29

**Roronoa Zoro:** Lvl 27

**Sanji:** Lvl 26

**Nami:** Lvl 16

**Usopp:** Lvl 14

**Turtle School**

**Johnny\Temari**

_Lvl 26 EXP to next Level 80%_

_Title: Turtle __Initiate_

_HP: 1890_

_MP:2070_

_STG:42 DEX:34 VIT:34 INT:36 WIS:32 LUK: 30_

**Skills:**

**Spirit Weapon: Lvl 39**

**Synchronization****: Lvl 28**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu: 50_**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu Shield: 50_**

**_Vacuum Sphere: Lvl 20_**

**_Navigation: 40_**

**_Sail System: 2_**

**Yosaku\Garra**

_Level 26 EXP to next Level 70%_

_Title: Turtle __Initiate_

_HP: 1900_

_MP:2060_

_STG:41 DEX:34 VIT:35 INT:32 WIS:36 LUK: 30_

**Skills**

**Spirit Weapon: Lvl 40**

**Synchronization****: Lvl 30**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu: 50_**

**_Dugong Kung-Fu Tomahawk\Dagger: Lvl 50_**

**_Cooking: Lvl 60_**

**Nico Micheal**

_Level 35 EXP to next Level 2%_

_Title: Turtle Sage_

_HP: 3180_

_MP: 4250_

_Sage Bonuses: + 10 with SB_

_STG:72 DEX:71 VIT:73 INT:79 WIS:73 LUK:73_

**Skills:**

**Gamers Mind: Max: G\Mind**

**Gamers Body: Max: G\Body**

**Observe: Lvl Max**

**Swimming: Lvl Max**

**Martial Breath: Lvl Max: MB**

**Emphatic Link: Lvl Max: EmpLink**

**Physical Endurance: LVL Max**

**Crafting: Lvl Max**

**Sea Step: Lvl Max**

**Earth Step: Lvl Max**

**Sky Step: Lvl MAx**

**Triple Steps: Lvl Max**

**Dugong Kung-Fu: Lvl Max: DKF**

**Dugong Kung-Fu Pole Arm: Lvl Max: DKF-PA**

**Cooking: Lvl 40: Shared with Yosaku**

**Fishing: Lvl Max**

**Arena: Lvl Max**

**Desert Waterfall: Lvl Max**

**Landslide: Max**

**Meditation: Lvl Max**

**Water Prison: Lvl Max**

**Small Water Spirit Haku: Water Elemental Lvl 20**

**Small Sand Spirit Garra: Earth Elemental Lvl 21**

**Small Wind Spirit Temari: Air Elemental Lvl 19**

**Small Shadow Spirit Shikamaru: Shadow Elemental Lvl 16**

**Sand Crush: Lvl Max**

**Sand Bind: Lvl Max**

**Balita Bolt: Lvl Max**

**Spiraling Balista Bolt: Lvl Max**

**Wind Stream: Lvl Max**

**Navigation: Lvl Max: Shared with Jonney**

**Ship: Serenity: Lvl 2**

**Sail System: Lvl 2: Shared with Jonney**

**Shadow Tracker: Lvl Max**

**Energy Wave: Lvl Max**


	11. The Color Silver

Chapter: 9 The Color Silver

**AN: I have a Beta, this is awesome. My work will be a better read now that I have another pair of eyes to see what I miss. So thank you "xkittx831", now on with the show. I will put new skills or party members at the bottom. **

After Mihawk left, I turned to Johnny. "You and Yosaku take off after Nami, and get Zoro patched up while you are at it. When you find out what Nami is up to, have Yosaku stay to keep an eye on things, then come get us. We will take care of this rabble."

As I said this, the enemy was looking at me with terror, I had just went head to head with a Warlord, and didn't come out a bloody mess. Luffy and the cooks were also staring at me. Their faces had a wider variety of expressions, ranging from shock- like Sanji, to excitement- like Luffy.

Johnny gave a mocking salute, "Right Boss" He raised his sail and zoomed away, Temari was lending him a hand. I turned to face the enemy, "I am a Sage, therefore mass murder is not my style." My face went hard, "that being said its my Captain who will decide what the future holds." I looked at Luffy, "Captain, your orders?"

Luffy looked at the enemy captain; "Beat them down."

I nodded once, "Right", I put my spear on my shoulder.

Don Kreig was a prideful idiot, he would never turn tail if he thought he could cheat his way to a victory. "You fools, after such a fight he is exhausted, we can take him. I am Don Kreig; I will steal the ONE PIECE! I will be the Pirate King! "

Anything else he might have said went unheard, as a rumbling shook the building. A platform rose out of the sea. Zeff looked at us, "If you want to fight use this deck, and fight to your heart's content."

Luffy had stars in his eyes, "So cool!"

I nodded, "Thanks Zeff now I room to work." I then addressed the rest of the cooks, "OK guys, stay as safe as you can, Luffy and I, we have your back."

The cooks gave out a roar, then rushed the platform. The enemy stilled for a moment, then the Don yelled for them to attack. I pushed my self down to my base settings, not even bothering to activate any skills for these weaklings. As the first waves rushed forward, I met them, spear spinning, weaving my way around them. The level bars over their heads read as 10's and 15's. It was nothing for me to even worry about. A couple strikes were enough to knock them out, Luffy and I happily pummeling them as they came.

The cooks caught up to us and the fight became a brawl, fists were flying, weird cooking themed weapons were being shot. It was actually pretty fun to be a part of, but all good things must come to an end. A stopping alerted me to a huge figure coming on deck, he had a several shields strapped to various places on his body. He also wore pearl themed headgear. Yes, this was the Iron Wall Pearl- leader of the second unit of the Don Kreig fleet. He was also a whiny bastard when he got hurt.

He didn't stay active for very long however, a hit from Luffy knocked him down for a bit, while Luffy moved on to fight some more cronies. Gin also made an appearance, jumping up to grab Zeff while the rest of us were fighting the mob. Pearl recovered just in time to meet Sanji's boot to his face. Now I knew what happens when Pearl gets injured: he goes into his fire mode. I didn't want Sanji to be injured before the Arlong fight.

"Sanji, go help Zeff," I yelled this as I activated 'Earth Step'. The world was suddenly full of statues, as my skills worked to keep my perception moving at the same level as my body, I took note of the battlefield. Luffy was getting ready to yell at Kreig, Sanji was going to fight Gin, and the cooks and pirates were going at it. 'Hmm,' I thought. 'When I take down Pearl, Kreig should use his gas attack, bringing us into the finale.' Taking all this information in a moment, I prepared my attack. I used a new move- well, for me anyway- straight from the Gamer.**"Power Strike,"**

**Power Strike: Lvl 1**

_Increase the power of your strike by 15%. MP cost 3, more effects will be gained as the skill levels._

My speed altered the blow from 15% to 120%, I strike the center of Pearls chest plate destroying his armor. I didn't pierce his chest though, instead I used the momentum of my thrust I spin around the no longer towering figure. He hunched over in slow motion, his eyes bulging. I slammed my spear shaft against the back of his head, bringing his HP bar to KO. I didn't want to hear Pearl talk, his voice was annoying. That is why I took him out so fast. Deactivating my skills, I turned to see Sanji having a hard time with Gin.

"Sanji, need a hand!?"I called up to him.

Sanji took a breath, then with a spinning kick he backed away from Gin, "Mind your own business, Bastard!"

Chuckling at that, I turned to Kreig, His eyebrow was twitching. If I remembered correctly, he should lose it in 3...2...1... "Enough! You lot are a disgrace! I am ending this, put your masks on."

There was a scramble as the pirates followed their leaders orders, the cooks looking on in confusion to this new development. I prepared myself, there was no way in hell I was putting up with getting poised by this blow hard. As Krieg started hyping his men up by telling them that there was no dirty trick that he wouldn't try, Krieg launched the canister. Luffy was incensed, "OI! You dirty bastard, fight fair!"

As the canister flew towards us I activated, **"Sky Step"**.Moving with quick steps, I flew through the air, and launched myself just behind the falling canister. Using my spear shaft I used,**"Power Strike,"** and batted the poison past the restaurant. Landing softly back on deck, I turned in time to see my captain take the fight to Kreig. Knowing that for the moment Luffy can handle things, I turned my attention back to Sanji's fight.

"_Anti-Manner Kick Course_**,**" I saw Sanji launch a series of kicks towards his opponent. Gin skillfully fended off Sanji's blows, both were looking worn down though. I jumped up behind Gin. 'I think now is the time to persuade him to come to our side,' I said to myself. I waved Sanji back, and Gin spinned towards me in a defensive position. I rested my spear on my shoulder, then looked towards the captain's fight. "Gin, why do you follow that man?"

Gin looked surprised at my sudden question. He hesitantly looked towards the other fight as well, "I follow my Captain, because I respected him. He used to be better than this." He scowled, "This Kreig is a shadow of what he once was."

I tapped my weapon shaft on my shoulder, "Why follow him then?" I repeated the question, "If he no longer is someone you respect, why not follow a different path?"

By this time Luffy had knocked Kreig out with his "Bazooka" attack, but was in a net falling toward the ocean, I turned to Sanji, "I got this, can you go make sure Luffy doesn't drown."

Sanji scoffed at me,"Bastard, making me do all the hard work." He complained, but he moved to the edge of the platform. Kicking off his shoes, he dived in.

I turned my attention back to Gin, after seeing everyone's else attention on the sea. "If you come join our crew I guarantee you will have a far better time." I lowered my voice, "Join us on the agent side, and we will have an interesting time."

Gin was silent for a long time, I left him to his thoughts, telling him to find me when he came to a decision. Sanji had Luffy back on deck, and the beat up pirates were being loaded in to the only ship the pirates had left. Clean up began as the cooks took stock of the damage. Gin came to find me.

He looked serious, "If I join you I want to make something clear. If you disappoint he like Krieg did I will kill you. I wont allow myself to be used by an incompetent Captain."

I looked equally serious, "If you join us, soon the world itself, will be against us. Are you ready for that?"

Gin grinned a dangerous grin,"The whole world you say; this trip may be worth it after all. You got a deal."

I smirked,**"Party Invite"**.

The party screen popped up, and Gin looked startled, I gave Gin the same explanation I gave Johnny and Yosaku so long ago. Gin looked thoughtful when suddenly Shikamaru moved to Gin. **"****Spirit Synchronization"**,new partner pair Gin\Shikamaru. I guess Shikamaru got impatient waiting for her new partner.

As the new partners communed, Haku came up to me feeling forlorn. I rubbed her head, "Don't worry little one, I am sure your partner is coming soon."

The enemy ship had finally set sail, and we all turned back into the restaurant for a victory meal. Well, all of us except Gin, who was still working out his partnership. We settled down for the soup course, laughter and chatter in the air. suddenly Patty stood up, "Who made this soup?"

Sanji looked up expectantly, "It's my soup, wonderful is it not?"

Patty spat on the deck, "This soup is terrible."

The rest of the cooks followed suit, as they did, Sanji's anger seemed to grow, "OI! You Bastard, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

By now the only one still eating was Zeff, Luffy, and myself. I knew what was going on, Luffy was clueless though. Zeff eating his soup said, "No matter how awful it is I will not waste food."

Sanji looked betrayed the stormed out of the room calling the inhabitants of the dining room all sorts of foul names. When he was out of sight the cooks broke down, Patty saying. "Of course the soup is wonderful, but Sanji needs to go and see the world. We all want him to follow his dream."

The other cooks nodded. They didn't notice Sanji in ear shot, listening to them carry on. I smiled and went outside, content to let the scene play out. I approached Gin, who was sitting on the dock with a wondering expression on his face, Shikamaru sitting on his shoulder. He nodded a greeting towards me, but didn't say anything. Content to let the silence last, I looked towards the horizon. A sail caught my attention. I used "Observe", to give information about the incoming vessel. It was the Serenity. I pointed to it, "That's our ride."

Gin noded, and we stood up just in time for all the cooks to come out of the restaurant. Sanji was there with his travel bag packed, Luffy at his side. After a few words of parting, Sanji made to walk to the dock. After a few steps, he slowed, then turned, falling to his knees. "Owner Zeff, thank you for all you have taught me, you shitty Bastard! I really learned a hell of a lot!"

Sanji said this with tears in his eyes, that broke what ever mood the others were trying to set, they all started crying. They wished Sanji well, Zeff even had a couple of tears in his eyes when he wished Sanji safe travels. By now the Serenity had pulled up, and Johnny notified through Temari, was not surprised to see the new additions.

Johnny turned to me, "Boss, Nami went to Arlong Park."

Luffy turned to us,"Then that's where we're going. Set the course Johnny."

Johnny nodded,"Right Luffy Anki."

As we made ourselves comfortable around the ship, Johnny set sail. 'It's time to fight some walking sushi. Nami, things will go a little different this time. I will not let that Rat Bastard make away with your money,' I promised myself.

**Gin**

_Lvl: 24_

_Will revel stats in next chapter when the party reunites._

**Power Strike: Lvl 1**

_Increase the power of your strike by 15%. MP cost 3, more effects will be gained as the skill levels._


End file.
